Dama da Noite
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama e Romance. Casal: Ikki X Kanon. E existem outros envolvidos.Resumo: Após a guerra santa os cavaleiros são revividos e agora tentam achar um lugar para eles nesse mundo onde sentemse solitários. Para quem gosta de romances e drama.
1. Parte 1

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

"Presenteio Miky com está fanfiction, como sua amiga secreta, sendo que ela foi feita com todo meu cuidado e dedicação, utilizando o casal que você me pediu. Espero que a aprecie, e foi um prazer escrevê-la para você".

Dama da Noite

**I**

"_Não acrescente dias a sua vida, mas vida aos seus dias".  
(Harry Benjamin)_

A solidão era algo que não importava mais para Ikki, não depois dos anos que acabou seguindo sozinho. Ele sabia que tinha família e amigos confiáveis, mas não gostava de ficar por perto.

O medo de revelar seus sentimentos, seus medos e seus desejos. Logo ele que se mantinha tão forte e que algumas vezes fingia não se importar para não perder a sua pose dura e inabalável. No entanto, o tempo foi desgastando essa querida solidão e quebrando a força de leão que tinha para manter-se sozinho de pé.

A grande batalha que decidiria o rumo dos seres humanos teve um fim finalmente, e agora os cavaleiros de Athena, que estavam revividos, poderiam viver em paz no santuário. E para a felicidade de muitos, todos os cavaleiros estavam de volta menos Aioros de Sagitário.

O santuário estava em festa quase todos os dias. Parecia que um peso muito grande foi tirado dos ombros dos guerreiros que estavam predestinados a lutar e morrer na importante batalha que se passou.

O espírito comunitário bateu no coração de todos e logo o santuário foi reformado e estava de cara nova. No entanto, não havia perdido seu charme e beleza exótica, que lhe era tão característico. Algumas leis também foram mudadas, mas nada que desviasse o rumo das coisas radicalmente.

E para o grande cavaleiro de bronze das chamas tudo aquilo não passava de hipocrisia. Ele não gostava da maioria dos cavaleiros daquele santuário, sendo que já havia discutido com alguns deles antes mesmo de chegar, que havia sido semana passada. Era verdade que não estava muito tempo, mas para seu irmão Shun, aquilo foi um grande passo.

Nesse momento, Ikki descia uma grande escada de pedra se afastando do grande salão iluminado que ficou para trás. Ele estava alargando o nó da gravata borboleta que fizeram nele, aquela roupa estava lhe deixando nervoso, e sem dizer que também se achava ridículo dentro dela, não ficava tão bem como Camus ou Mu, que chamavam atenção na festa.

O cheiro de terra molhada invadiu as narinas de Ikki, ele olhou para o lado vendo um grande jardim das mais variadas cores ao seu lado, e foi sendo guiado por aquele cheiro, indo até ele, que estava todo molhado. Havia chovido um pouco de manhã, mas nada que comprometesse a festa que estava planejada há tempos, era apenas uma chuva de verão para refrescar.

A temperatura estava alta naquela noite e aquela roupa estava deixando o cavaleiro de fênix cada vez mais irritado. Ele retirou sua gravata finalmente, jogando-a para trás e logo em seguida tirou o casaco o deixando escorregar por seu corpo até cair no chão e se confundir com toda aquela escuridão. Ele continuou a andar, ouvindo o som de galhos se quebrando e podia imaginar que o sapato que estava usando estava cheio de lama, pois a terra estava fofa e úmida demais.

- Ikki!

Uma voz foi ouvida ao longe. Ikki escutou, mas resolveu ignorar, não queria mais voltar para aquela festa enfadonha, que nem mesmo deixavam ele beber direito, dizendo que não tinha idade para isso e que não era para dar vexame. Mas tinhas um, porém: amava beber.

- Ikki!

E agora não dava mais para fingir que não ouviu, ele acabou virando-se para trás vendo o rosto aflito de seu irmão. E ao fechar os olhos podia ouvir ele se aproximando. Era sempre Shun que vinha lhe chamar, talvez se o seu irmão mais novo não fizesse isso, ele acabaria se sentindo sozinho. Nunca fora mimado, e por isso mesmo gostava da sua atenção.

- O que aconteceu? Por que saiu de repente? – indagou, ficando logo atrás dele.

- Não aconteceu nada.

- Então... vamos voltar – disse inseguro.

Ikki não respondeu e virou-se novamente, continuando a caminhar. Shun ficou em silêncio, entristecido. Por que seu irmão era desse jeito? Às vezes Shun se perguntava, mas logo entrava em depressão ao ver que tudo isso era por sua culpa, por causa da sua fraqueza e medo.

- "Talvez... se eu pudesse mudar o passado, eu mesmo teria ido para aquela ilha" – pensou Shun, continuando a caminhar.

- Shun...

A voz cortante de Ikki invadiu seus ouvidos, fazendo Andrômeda parar imediatamente, como se fosse repreendido por algo, mas logo ouviu a voz doce de seu irmão que ocasionalmente usava.

- Eu quero ficar um pouco sozinho.

- Não quer não – disse, inseguro. Não queria causar uma discussão com seu irmão, mas também estava cansado de sempre o deixar sozinho. Para Shun, a solidão não resolvia nada e se resolvesse, seu irmão não seria cada vez mais irritadiço e isolado.

Ikki ficou perplexo com que ouvira. Parecia que tudo estava sendo um grande baque. Desde que entrou no santuário ficou com mania de que todos o olhassem torto, ficou incomodado com os comentários de Mu e Shaka para cima dele também. Isso poderia ser seu psicológico, tudo estava contra ele ou estava realmente enlouquecendo.

- Não gosto de ver você sozinho... – continuou Shun, chamando sua atenção – e também, você não é mais sozinho. Mesmo que queira, não é mais.

Um vento forte passou por entre eles, fazendo algumas pétalas de flores voarem juntas, fazendo movimentos uniformes no céu, o que mais se parecia com uma dança ao olhar de um sonhador ou de algum apaixonado. O cheiro da terra fresca veio junto, mas nenhum deles parou para apreciar essa beleza.

O corpo de Ikki virou-se totalmente para encarar o irmão. A sombra que Ikki fazia sobre Shun era amedrontadora e seu olhar também não era amigável, não que ele estivesse com raiva ou coisa parecida, mas era comum Ikki ter esse olhar até mesmo quando estava sozinho. Talvez seu rosto havia sido esculpido dessa maneira enquanto estava sendo formado dentro do ventre de sua falecida mãe.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Shun? – indagou, e sua voz parecia irritada.

- Meu irmão... só quero que saiba que não está mais sozinho, não há mais guerra, não há mais sofrimento. Por quê você não pára um pouco? Ninguém consegue se manter impassível a tudo a todo tempo.

Outro baque. Ikki respirou fundo e olhou bem nos olhos de seu irmão, surpreendendo-se com a força que ele estava tendo. Se fosse há alguns anos atrás, Shun iria sair correndo no momento em que Ikki pedisse para ele ficar sozinho, mas não era mais assim.

- "Quando foi que você cresceu tanto?" – pensou Ikki, perplexo – "passei tanto tempo longe assim? Por onde estava...?".

- Fique no santuário, pare de olhar todos como se fossem inimigos. Eu te amo Ikki, e quero o melhor para você, não deixarei mais você.

- Shun eu...

- Escute, se você for embora, eu também irei com você – disse em voz alta, parecia um pouco irritado.

Uma rua sem saída apareceu diante do irmão mais velho, e ele sabia que nada iria tirar a idéia absurda que Shun estava tendo no momento. Ikki repensou e acabou assentindo, talvez não fosse tão ruim conviver com as pessoas daquele santuário, que sem ele admitir eram iguais a ele.

- Eu vou voltar para a festa, quer vir? – indagou Shun, estendendo a mão para seu irmão, virando a palma para cima.

Ikki olhou aquilo e então sorriu, tocando na mão de seu irmão, sentindo como era lisa e sedosa, tão diferente da sua que era grossa e calejada. E então a apertou, sentindo os dedos finos de Shun se juntarem perante os seus.

- Não quero voltar – disse.

- Entendo – disse Shun – até amanhã então.

- Não beba nada... – disse Ikki, soltando daquela mão quente e virando-se de costas, começando a sumir da vista de seu irmão mais novo, que sorriu de canto e voltou pelo mesmo caminho que havia vindo.

Ikki foi até a casa onde os cavaleiros de bronze viviam. Lá era grande e muito aconchegante, tudo que Athena poderia lhes dar, ela deu.

Por um gramado bem curto e esverdeado podia-se chegar até a casa feita de pedras brancas de mármore. A entrada da casa era muito bonita, era constituída por dez pilares muito bem decorados com plantas trepadeiras, que pegavam quase toda a entrada da casa, e às vezes tinham que cortá-la, para que não tomasse conta do lugar.

Passando pelos pilares havia uma grande área sem nada, onde foram colocadas algumas cadeiras de balanço, que pouco eram usadas ali, pois nenhum dos cavaleiros de bronze era fã de leitura ou de ficar quieto. Adentrando no lugar por uma grossa porta de madeira pintada de branco, podia-se ver o salão de entrada que era pequeno e muito arejado, pois as janelas batiam no teto e se iniciavam no chão.

Ikki respirou fundo, vendo que não tinha ninguém em casa. Ele adorava aquele silêncio, mas lembrou-se das palavras do seu irmão, sentindo-se incomodado no final. Ele foi subindo as escadas de pedra, chegando até um grande corredor muito bem decorado, com alguns quadros franceses e italianos que ele mesmo não fazia idéia de quem fossem, mas por conhecer a dona da casa, poderia imaginar que eram originais e bastante famosos.

Havia dez portas de madeira com uma placa de madeira pintada à tinta branca o nome de cada cavaleiro. Ikki foi até seu quarto, que ficava no final do corredor, ele abriu a porta vendo que tudo estava arrumado. Afinal, havia entrado ali algumas vezes apenas.

O chão era de pedra como toda a casa, e havia alguns tapetes de linha no chão e muitos deles foram feitos a mão, fazendo-os realmente bonitos. Havia uma janela enorme que batia no teto e terminava há trinta centímetros exatos do chão, e sua madeira era mogno branco muito bem pintado por sinal, sendo que tinha alguns detalhes pintados com uma tinta azul clara, que combinada perfeitamente com a roupa de cama.

Ikki foi até sua suíte e começou a retirar suas roupas, lembrando-se que havia jogado seu casaco em algum lugar daquele jardim, mas não estava com vontade de voltar para lá, não agora. Talvez o buscasse amanhã de manhã, pois com certeza ele não iria fugir.

Uma água quente caiu sob o corpo tenso de Ikki, mas ele logo abriu mais a torneira sentindo os pingos gelados arrepiarem seu corpo e assim achou melhor. O banho terminou sem muita demora e logo colocou seu roupão azul claro e foi até seu armário pegar uma cueca, vestindo-a.

Mesmo ao longe se podia ouvir a música alta. Ikki foi até a janela, abrindo a grande cortina de cetim azul, que era grossa e volumosa o suficiente para impedir que a luz invadisse aquele quarto.

Algumas horas se passaram e Ikki acabou dormindo. Estava cansado, havia treinado o dia todo, diferente dos outros cavaleiros que tiraram o dia para descansar, já que era um dia de festa.

Ikki sonhava e não estava sentindo-se bem naquele sonho, que era mais fatos passados de sua vida, que não conseguia deixar de pensar. E novamente sonhava com a morte de sua amada Esmeralda, e de seu terrível mestre. Mas havia superado isso com os anos e sabia que aquele amor que nutria não era mais o mesmo.

Na calada da noite Ikki acabou acordando para não mais conseguir dormir. Em um momento, horas mais tarde havia conseguido fechar os olhos, mas o som dos garotos chegando foi absurdo.

Ikki acordou irritado, saindo de sua cama e indo ver o que acontecia naquele corredor. Ele abriu a porta e viu que Seiya e Jabu vinham cantarolando alto, segurando uma garrafa de vinho que estava pela metade nas mãos. Os outros cavaleiros encontrava-se na mesma situação, e então Ikki procurou por seu irmão, vendo que ele estava segurando Hyoga que estava um pouco alterado, mas diferente dos outros ele não falava nada. Devia ser o tipo bêbado chato e isolado, mas nesse caso: era o melhor de todos.

- Ikki meu amigão! – gritou Seiya ao vê-lo.

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha e o ignorou, pensando em mil maneiras de matá-lo caso tentasse lhe abraçar, como estava fazendo com Jabu.

Seiya foi se aproximando dele e Ikki fechou a porta do quarto a trancando, mas o cavaleiro de pégasus continuou a bater, chamando por Ikki que abriu a janela de seu quarto e saltou dali, sem se importar de vestir alguma coisa. Aliás, quem poderia estar acordado e são naquele momento?

Ikki estava longe da casa, mas pôde ouvir a porta do seu quarto ser arrombada, por sorte não estava mais ali ou então teria matado a todos.

Uma árvore chamou a atenção de Ikki, ele olhou bem para ela ouvindo som de vozes vindo dali, e quando viu, tinha um cavaleiro e uma amazona se agarrando. E sem demorar muito se afastou dali, indo para outro canto, onde outra cena igual estava acontecendo.

- "Saco..." – pensou.

Ikki ficou encostado e um muro de pedra meio destruído por batalhas, mas não era algo muito grande e até chegava a ser bonito, pois muitas plantas trepadeiras haviam o envolvido e algumas flores nasceram ali também. O cavaleiro de bronze sentou-se ali e ficou quieto, pegando um maço de cigarros em seu bolso, mas quando procurou seu isqueiro não o achou, ficando mais mal humorado ainda.

Tudo estava silencioso até ouvir algumas vozes. Ikki ia se levantar para ir embora, mas quando reconheceu as vozes ficou em silêncio, pois sabia que se interrompesse o casal que estava vindo seria pior para ele.

Eram Milo e Camus que se aproximavam. Camus falava alguma coisa para Milo, que parecia estar bêbado, mas eles já estavam se afastando para o alívio de Ikki. No entanto, para sua infelicidade, Milo resolve jogar Camus na parede para começar a beijá-lo.

- "Droga... se eu sair daqui vão me ver... e última vez que alguém os interrompeu..." – pensou, lembrando-se de um cavaleiro de prata que agora estava internado no hospital por ter espionado o casal. É claro que não se sabe ainda se ele estava ou não espionando, mas Milo se irritou e acabou socando-o. Ele era temperamental demais, e tinha um ciúme doentio por Camus.

Ikki olhou para trás vendo que Milo havia enfiado sua mão dentro das calças de Camus, enquanto esse tentava empurrá-lo. Ele ficou aflito, mas achou muito interessante e até excitante, e até que gostou de ficar ali quietinho espionando a intimidade dos outros daquela maneira tão furtiva.

Ikki sentiu algo esbarrar nele e quando olhou para trás quase gritou de susto, mas se controlou. Ele olhou bem para o rosto do homem que estava próximo a ele, vendo que ele estava um pouco assustado também.

- Kanon? – sussurrou Ikki, não entendendo o porquê dele estar abaixado atrás do muro com ele.

- Hum...

- O que quer? – indagou irritado.

- Nada cavaleiro – disse. Mas Ikki odiava quando Kanon o chamava de "cavaleiro", pois ele dizia com tanto desprezo que dava raiva.

- Não faça barulho... – disse Ikki, apontando para o canto.

Kanon sorriu de canto e comentou:

- Espiando os outros, cavaleiro de fênix?

- Eles que vieram aqui... – comentou, sentindo raiva. E o próprio Ikki não entendia o motivo de estar irritado.

- Se Milo nos ver... ele nos mata – disse sorrindo.

Ikki olhou para Kanon estranhando aquele comentário simpático vindo dele, e então viu que os seus olhos estavam um pouco vermelhos constatando o que ele tanto temia: Kanon estava bêbado. Mas isso estava sendo muito melhor, pois se estivesse no estado atual, ele simplesmente o ignoraria e com certeza o ferraria com o casal que se amassava ali no canto.

- Temos que sair daqui – disse Ikki baixinho, vendo que Milo havia jogado o francês no chão.

- Pobre Camus... – comentou Kanon, rindo baixinho – vamos ver mais.

- O que? – indagou perplexo.

- Vamos ver mais, está interessante. Sabe o que eu descobri sobre eles?

- O que? – indagou irritado, virando de costas para Kanon, ele não queria ver aquela pouca vergonha que acontecia.

- Que não é certo quem fica em cima ou em baixo entre eles, depende muito do humor. Quem você acha que vai ficar por cima?

Ikki olhou abobado para Kanon. E então ele ficou se perguntando se era realmente o Kanon que ele conhecia, se era aquele Kanon fechado e desprezado pela maioria dos cavaleiros de ouro; se era o mesmo Kanon que disse não ser aliado de ninguém e que apenas seguia a Deusa; se era o mesmo Kanon que sempre tentava ridicularizar os cavaleiros de bronze. Diferente desse Kanon de agora, que estava com um olhar de criança sapeca, que estava aprontando algo, com um fogo que Ikki e nenhum cavaleiro havia visto antes.

- Eu aposto que o Milo vai continuar em cima... – disse Kanon – e você?

- Não seja idiota. Eu vou embora... – disse, começando a se arrastar para o outro lado, mas viu que estava ficando cada vez mais próximo do casal e eles o veriam.

- Se eu fosse você ficaria quieto.

- Quero sair daqui.

- Tem certeza?

- Sim – disse, olhando para Kanon, mas quando encarou aquele sorriso diabólico, Ikki sentiu um frio na espinha, desejando não ter dito nada.

- Então se prepare, fênix.

Ikki ia falar alguma coisa, mas Kanon agarrou sua mão e se levantou saindo correndo na velocidade da luz, chamando a atenção de Milo e Camus. Ikki olhou para trás de relance ao ver que Milo estava em pé, olhando na sua direção tentando identificar seu rosto e quando não conseguiu começou a correr na direção deles.

- Seu idiota, ele está vindo – gritou Ikki.

Kanon olhou para trás e sorriu, no final fez algo que deixou Ikki pálido de susto e um pouco de medo. Kanon havia mostrando a língua para ele e dito alto: "Você não nos pega, escorpião".

Eles entraram no pequeno bosque e Ikki foi jogado embaixo de uma pedra bem grande que tinha algumas raízes de árvores a escondendo. Kanon ficou ao seu lado puxando as raízes para que os cobrissem mais ainda, e foi quando Milo parou no meio do bosque, os procurando.

- Shhh! – pediu Kanon, colocando o dedo indicador na frente de Ikki, encostando em seu lábio.

Milo olhou em volta procurando pelos dois espiões, mas logo se afastou ao ver que não tinha mais ninguém ali. Kanon sorriu para Ikki, dizendo triunfante:

- Escapamos!

- Idiota, podíamos ser pegos desse jeito. E se Camus corresse também?

Kanon riu baixinho e disse:

- Camus não faria isso, ele nunca perde a classe, isso é tão interessante – disse, tossindo e soluçando – e o Milo está meio tonto pela bebida... – e soluçou novamente – e Ikki, eu quero lhe dizer algo muito importante.

- O que? – indagou, ficando curioso.

- Eu vou vomitar...

Ikki se afastou rapidamente de Kanon e foi para o meio do bosque, olhando ao redor para ver se Milo ainda estava por perto, mas podia sentir seu cosmos bem longe. E então Kanon se aproxima, apoiando-se na pedra para logo em seguida vomitar o que havia comido, o que não era muito, com a grande quantidade de bebida que tomou.

Fênix sentiu vontade de ir embora, mas ver Kanon naquele estado lhe deixou um pouco sensível, e ele ainda estava curioso demais para saber mais daquele homem fechado, que era tão diferente de Saga ou de qualquer outro ali.

- Fênix... Por que ainda está no santuário? – indagou, sentando-se no chão, ao lado do vomito sem pensar que podia se sujar.

- Sente em outro lugar, idiota – disse, apontando para o vomito.

Kanon olhou para o lado lentamente, sentindo sua cabeça rodar e então se levantando preguiçosamente indo sentar dois passos de onde estava, o que para ele foi uma grande viagem, pois seu estomago ainda estava lhe incomodando.

Ikki olhou para cima impaciente, respirando fundo e então foi até Kanon o puxando pelo braço, fazendo-o se levantar, vendo que Kanon era um pouco mais alto que ele, mas isso era em torno de uns 13 cm. Não chegava a ser muito. E usando sua força foi o arrastando para um outro canto, que tinha um conjunto de pedras no chão, fazendo Kanon se sentar em uma delas.

Quando Kanon sentou, ele foi com o corpo para trás, quase caindo e Ikki teve que segurá-lo aproximando ainda mais seus corpos.

- Somos tão... iguais Ikki nesse ponto – comentou, soluçando a todo instante.

- Em que?

- Não gostar de... se envolver com... outros.

- Não me compare a você. As pessoas não querem um homem como você por perto.

Kanon ficou um segundo em silêncio, e continuou.

- Mesmo? O que me torna diferente de você fênix?

Ikki calou-se. Ele pensou bem e viu que já havia lutado contra seus amigos no passado e até mesmo tentou matar seu irmão.

- Não sabe? – indagou, rindo alto ao ver a confusão no seu olhar – nada! Ninguém aqui é diferente, todos nós tivemos caminhos diferentes, mas todos seguimos os nossos sentimentos, é sempre assim nunca muda... nem como o passar dos tempos.

- E não é que você tem algo na cabeça? – comentou Ikki irônico, mas estava interessando naquelas palavras, pois nunca havia ouvido nada de Kanon que não fosse ordens ou comentários rápidos e arrogantes.

- Tenho muito mais do que imagina – disse, olhando sério para Ikki, mas logo depois começar a rir sozinho – meu irmão... acho que é o único que me entende, mas droga...

- O que foi?

- Ele está me deixando...

- O que? – ficou curioso.

- O Saga... Sempre está com aquele chato, sempre. Ele mal conversa comigo, e eu era o único com quem eu conversava.

- Saga está com quem?

Kanon ficou quieto, ele sabia que estava falando demais e então se calou, mas sentia uma vontade terrível de sair correndo feito uma criança. E então o fez, ele saiu correndo com os braços abertos gritando algo como: "eu sou livre".

Ikki ficou um tempo parado processando o que havia acontecido para logo depois correr atrás daquele maluco, segurando-o pelo braço, vendo que ele fez força para se soltar e no final os dois começam a brigar. Ikki tentava segurá-lo e Kanon tentava se soltar, enquanto ria algo.

- Já não basta o Seiya, e agora esse idiota – disse para si mesmo, tentando segurá-lo.

Kanon se livrou das mãos de Ikki com muita astúcia e retirou sua camisa cor de vinho, jogando-a para o alto, mostrando seu tórax muito bem trabalhado e amorenado por causa do sol forte da Grécia. Ikki parou um instante e olhou para ele, que agora rodava com os braços abertos.

- "Liberdade? Por acaso é preso a algo, Kanon?" – pensou, ouvindo ele dizer "liberdade" repetitivamente.

Tudo estava bem, logo Kanon voltaria ao normal ou cairia no chão, pois ele não parava de rodar. No entanto, Ikki sente o cosmos de Milo se aproximando e então corre até Kanon o puxando.

- Milo.

- E daí?

- Ele sabe que estamos aqui, vamos.

- Não quero – disse manhoso, olhando para Ikki com certa impaciência.

Ikki se invocou e deu um tranco, arrastando Kanon para o mesmo lugar que estavam antes, pegando a camisa do outro para que Milo não a notasse, porque por mais bêbado que ele estava é claro que não iria deixar passar despercebida aquela peça de roupa.

O clima ficou tenso quando Milo apareceu e ele parecia mais irritado que antes, porque estava impaciente e irritado por ter deixado Camus sozinho, mas a essa altura ele já deveria ter ido para casa. E pensando nisso, Milo acabou desistindo, mas sempre olhava para os lados procurando os dois espiões. E quem fosse mais atento, podia ver que a unha do dedo indicador de Milo estava maior e vermelha, mostrando que ele não estava para brincadeiras.

- Ele já foi? – indagou Kanon, incomodado.

- Não – sussurrou, vendo que Milo olhou para trás novamente.

- Mas... – Kanon ia dizer algo, mas foi calado com a mão de Ikki. Ele tentou se soltar, mas seu corpo foi abraçado por fênix o deixando imóvel.

- Silêncio – pediu Ikki suplicante. Ele mesmo estava achando aquela situação ridícula e queria ir embora o quanto antes. No entanto, havia feito uma promessa mental para Shun de que ele ficaria no santuário e para que isso fosse possível, ele não poderia ter brigas com nenhum cavaleiro dali, principalmente com os de ouro.

Milo rondou a área mais um minuto e foi embora finalmente, fazendo Ikki soltar sua respiração, e então ele percebeu que estava numa pose um pouco desconfortável. Ele estava sentado no chão com as pernas abertas, tendo Kanon sentado no meio delas sendo abraçado por ele, enquanto o calava com uma mão.

Os olhos de Ikki pararam nos de Kanon, que estava com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro, na verdade foi Ikki que puxou sua cabeça para junto do seu corpo, quando calou sua boca. E o constrangimento de Ikki não passou despercebido por Kanon, que se remexeu, sendo solto finalmente.

- Hum... – Ikki não disse nada, mas virou a cara para o outro lado, mostrando suas bochechas rubras de vergonha e logo ele que não se deixava mostrar esse tipo de sentimento.

- Estou zonzo – disse Kanon, afastando-se.

Os dois saíram daquele bosque indo em direção as doze casas. Ikki percebeu que estava acompanhando Kanon, mas não entendia o motivo disso. Talvez fosse porque o outro não se agüentava sozinho.

- Obrigado Ikki... – disse Kanon, rindo algo logo em seguida – olha lá. Estou vendo... o Aioria descendo.

- E o que tem? – indagou sem entender.

- Ele vai dizer alguma coisa para mim... desagradável, como sempre.

Ikki não entendeu o que ele dizia, mas quando Aioria desceu e ficou de frente para Kanon, Ikki pôde perceber o olhar carregado de desprezo que vinha dele.

- Acho que não devia ter se divertido tanto, Kanon – ele comentou.

- Por que?

- Porque não é digno de Athena, não você. Saga é o cavaleiro de gêmeos... mas, ambos traíram a Deusa, acho que está no sangue.

- Diz isso agora Aioria, pois descobriu que seu irmãozinho não era um traidor, pois antes disso você sempre ficava amuado num canto como um gatinho! – disse, sorridente, vendo a cara de desgosto de leão.

Ikki ficou olhando os dois cavaleiros se atacando verbalmente. Ele nunca pensou que iria presenciar algo assim. Era óbvio que os cavaleiros de ouro não aceitavam Kanon por tudo que ele havia feito no passado, mesmo que este tivesse pedido perdão e lutado a favor de Athena. No entanto, todos tentavam disfarçar, mas ao que parecia no momento aos olhos de Ikki, podia-se perceber que eles só disfarçaram na frente dos outros, pois entre eles Kanon era sempre fuzilado.

- Está procurando briga fedelho? – indagou Kanon, dando um passo a frente.

- Não tenho medo de você, traidor – disse Aioria, preparando-se para um possível ataque.

Ikki interveio desta vez, postando-se na frente dos dois cavaleiros que o olharam sem lhe dar muita atenção, pois seus olhares estavam presos ao do outro, e parecia que saíram faíscas de fogo por seus corpos de tão tensos que estavam.

- Parem com isso. Seria ridícula uma batalha... – disse Ikki, duvidando de suas palavras.

Aioria piscou forte e olhou para Ikki que estava com os braços estendidos quase relando em seu peito, para impedir seu avanço. O cavaleiro de leão apenas sorriu de canto e virou as costas se afastando, mas antes de começar a desaparecer da visão deles, ele acabou dizendo em um sussurro muito audível:

- Me digas com quem tu andas que lhe direi quem tu és, Ikki de fênix.

Uma tosse leve foi solta por Kanon que colocou as mãos na cintura, dizendo baixinho:

- Não querendo me super estimar, Ikki. Mas eu sou o cavaleiro mais forte depois de Shion e Dohko nesse santuário. Parabéns. Você salvou a vida de Aioria – disse, tossindo de leve, para logo em seguida sorrir de canto.

Os olhos de Ikki fecharam-se, ele estava tentando entender o motivo de ter os separado sendo que adoraria ver Kanon com a cara no chão. No entanto, perguntava-se por que não gostava dele. Será que era a influência dos outros ou Kanon realmente não o agradava? Entretanto, esse Kanon que transparecia em seu olhar nesse momento, era diferente de todos os Kanons que vira.

Kanon deu um tapa nas costas de Ikki e foi andando na direção da escadaria com passos vacilantes. O vento forte daquela madrugada balançava seus longos cabelos azulados, que sempre caíam por seu rosto, fazendo Kanon irritar-se e retirá-los logo em seguida.

- Acho que vou passar a tesoura nisso... – resmungou, olhando para trás – não ficaria melhor?

Os olhos azulados de Kanon invadiram totalmente a mente de Ikki que não soube o que responder. Era um olhar penetrante, aquilo o atraia de uma forma inexplicável, entretanto, sentia mais medo daquele olhar do que qualquer coisa.

O desejo de Ikki era que Kanon sumisse logo da sua frente ou que ele acordasse de toda aquela bebedeira e voltasse a ser o Kanon arrogante de antes, mas isso não acontecia. O tempo passava e nada acontecia, e o cavaleiro de ouro continuava a olhá-lo esperando uma resposta.

- O que me diz, fênix? – indagou, mais curioso.

- Não.

- Não? – não entendeu, dando um passo para trás, voltando.

- "Não venha... vá embora" – desejou Ikki, em seu pensamento, vendo que Kanon estava voltando. E sem pensar em mais nada, Ikki disse: Deixe assim.

Um sorriso animado desenhou-se na face de Kanon e ele voltou a caminhar rumo a escadaria para o alívio de Ikki que ficou esperando-o subir alguns degraus para que finalmente pudesse voltar para sua casa.

Chegando a casa dos cavaleiros de bronze, Ikki entrou pela janela. Ele viu que sua porta estava com a tranca arrebentada, mas não se importou, pois o que mais queria no momento era descansar dessa turbulenta noite. Ele se jogou nos lençóis de seda e dormiu.

**II**

"_Viver é aceitar que cada minuto é um milagre que não poderá ser repetido".  
(Millor Fernandes)._

Uma chuva fina caía dos céus acinzentados da velha Grécia, principalmente sobre o santuário, que estava misteriosamente silencioso. Apenas na cidade logo a baixo, o comércio estava funcionando.

Os funcionários dos cavaleiros estavam fazendo compras para seus mestres, procurando do bom e do melhor para seus amos. E também, as donas de casa saíam com seus filhos, que não tinham como ficarem sozinhos em casa.

A chuva prejudicava muito, pois as pessoas se aglomeravam na porta de alguns estabelecimentos, procurando fugir daquela garoa e do vento frio que insistia em perturbá-los.

A festa da noite passada foi dada para os cavaleiros do santuário e estes estavam cansados demais para iniciarem seus afazeres, portanto, a maioria deles se encontrava dormindo ou descansando em algum canto de suas luxuosas casas.

Quando a claridade entrou nos quartos dos jovens cavaleiros de bronze, muito deles praguejaram algo e foram fechar as grossas cortinas de cetim para logo em seguida se jogarem novamente nas suas camas, que aos seus olhos estavam muito apetitosas.

No último quarto daquele corredor, seu dono já estava de pé olhando a garoa que caía, observando atentamente o céu escuro e as nuvens carregadas que estavam se juntando. Para Ikki era um grande prazer observar a natureza, o clima, e às vezes ficava horas preso a esses pequenos detalhes da vida.

- "Talvez não seja tão ruim... viver aqui" – pensou, fechando a grande janela de vidro, que fez um som alto quando foi trancada. E logo em seguida foi até seu grande armário de mogno branco.

Ficou um tempo olhando para suas roupas, que não eram muitas. Ele pegou uma calça jeans que tinha um rasgo grande em cada joelho, e depois pegou uma camiseta lisa preta que ficava um pouco a baixo do seu quadril. Após se vestir, ele foi até o banheiro para fazer suas necessidades e lavar-se.

Quando saiu do quarto, viu que a passadeira estava toda torta e que alguns vasos que ficavam no canto estavam caídos no chão, fazendo a terra preta cair no chão, sujando-o.

Com toda sua paciência, Ikki arrumou a passadeira e levantou os vasos, vendo que alguns deles haviam quebrado em certas partes, fazendo a terra continuar a cair no chão de mármore.

- "Isso porque beberam um pouco" – pensou, saindo dali, antes que algum deles lhe viesse lhe encher com a possível ressaca.

Quando saiu de casa a chuva pegou Ikki, mas este não se importou. Ele sentia fome e iria até o refeitório, onde todos os cavaleiros tomavam suas refeições, até mesmo os de ouro. Isso havia sido uma ordem de Athena, que julgou que eles precisavam se conhecer melhor e conviver assim, para que o santuário vivesse em harmonia.

O refeitório não ficava longe. Era uma grande casa no estilo grego, como todas as outras daquele santuário. Era enorme para quem via por fora, e por dentro era ainda maior. Seu salão era gigantesco e possuía dois andares. As mesas eram compridas para que coubessem muitas pessoas, entretanto, mesmo que a intenção de Athena fosse que eles convivessem juntos e em harmonia, isso não acontecia. Cada "tribo" sentava separada, e em alguns cantos alguns cavaleiros não eram bem vindos.

O refeitório estava vazio. Havia alguns cavaleiros com uma cara de poucos amigos sentados em bando, mas ao que parecia, todos estavam de ressaca.

O cavaleiro de fênix sentou-se na mesa onde os cavaleiros de bronze sempre sentavam, pois não tinha a mínima vontade de fazer novas amizades e muito menos de bater boca com algum daqueles cavaleiros de prata, que Ikki os julgava de "idiotas".

Ikki pegou uma bandeja e foi se servir, pegando pão, leite e algumas frutas. Ele não entendia o motivo de tanta fome, pois sua bandeja não era nenhum pouco discreta, mas não ficou muito tempo escolhendo o que pegar, pois logo se sentou e começou a devorar tudo que havia pegado.

O refeitório estava silencioso e Ikki apreciou isso. Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, ele olhou para a mesa do lado, que ficava há um metro dele, vendo que havia outro cavaleiro, que acabou de se sentar com sua bandeja, era Kanon, que parecia abatido.

Quando Kanon o encarou, Ikki voltou seu olhar rapidamente a bandeja, não entendendo o porquê de fugir dele. Kanon achou aquilo engraçado e então se levantou, sentando-se de frente para Ikki, que parou de comer, encarando-o.

- O que quer? – indagou Ikki.

Kanon apenas se sentou e começou a tomar seu chá quente, e às vezes dava uma tossida de leve, mas ele não se limitou a dizer nada, continuando sua refeição. Ikki que não iria se dar ao trabalho de entender o que passava naquela cabeça maluca, acabou por continuar a comer.

O refeitório foi enchendo a longo passo, e alguns cavaleiros de bronze sentaram ao lado de Ikki, vendo que Kanon estava na mesma mesa. Alguns sentiram receio de ficar ali e outros acharam uma ótima oportunidade de tentar conversar com o Kanon, mas ele apenas ignorava a todos.

- Está aqui para agradecer da noite anterior? – indagou Ikki, não suportando mais aquele silêncio, e em sua voz, podia-se notar um tom provocativo.

- Agradecer? – sorriu de canto – Hum... O que fez por mim a noite passada, fênix?

Ikki calou-se. O que ele havia feito para Kanon realmente? Ficou um tempo pensativo e não respondeu.

Kanon se levantou com a sua bandeja na mão e logo em seguida saiu dali, passando ao lado de Ikki, mas antes parou para dizer:

- Eu lhe respondo. Acho que a única coisa plausível foi o fato de impedir que eu cortá-se meus cabelos, de resto digo que apenas se divertiu com minha bebedeira, cavaleiro. Mas se você quer tanto que eu diga que me ajudou, tudo bem. Acho que está propenso a migalhas, então lhe darei algumas – sorriu e continuou, com seu tom sarcástico – Obrigado grande cavaleiro de fênix por ter me salvado das garras do mal na noite passada.

Ikki sentiu vontade de derrubar a mesa que estava na sua frente e partir para cima daquele cavaleiro tão arrogante, mas seu olhar se cruzou com de Kanon, vendo aquele brilho brincalhão que vira na noite passada, entretanto, o olhar ficou mais penetrante e voltou a ser frio e sem emoções, deixando Ikki sem ação. E então, Kanon apenas se afastou, deixando sua bandeja em cima do balcão, que logo foi recolhida por um dos funcionários dali.

- Ikki, o que ele disse? – indagou, Shun, sentando-se na sua frente.

- Nada – disse perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Nada? Kanon senta aqui e você fica com essa cara, e não aconteceu nada?

- Que cara? – indagou irritado.

- Nada... – disse Shun, vendo que iria arranjar uma discussão sem sentido com seu irmão.

- Shun...

- Sim?

- Você não bebeu ontem, não é? – indagou, com a voz de um irmão mais velho.

- Não – sorriu – dei um gole no vinho no final da festa, mas nada mais.

- Tudo bem – disse aliviado.

Tudo estava no lugar até um cavaleiro do templo de Athena aparecer com um documento nas mãos, dizendo bem alto para todos. E felizmente, o refeitório estava quase lotado, então não precisaria ficar avisando um por um sobre o que iria ser discutido naquele momento.

- A grande Deusa Athena ordenou que os cavaleiros de ouro e os cavaleiros de bronze se unissem para treinar os novos guerreiros que chegarão ao santuário daqui exatamente sete dias, a partir de hoje. Sem mais. – dizendo isso, os cavaleiros de bronze olharam para os cavaleiros de ouro, que pareciam não estarem satisfeitos.

- Era só o que me faltava – disse Ikki, para si mesmo.

- Isso vai ser divertido, vamos infernizar eles bastante – disse Seiya animado.

- Eu não sei não. Não queria trabalhar com eles – disse Shiryu.

- Vai ser divertido, Shiryu – continuou Seiya, rindo alto.

E na mesa dos cavaleiros de ouro podia-se ver a cara de enterro deles. Eles se olharam e comentaram algo sem ânimo algum, e quando olharam para Seiya e Jabu rindo alto. Eles tiveram a certeza que seria um pesadelo.

- Parece que Athena está tentando a todo custo nos juntar – comentou Aldebaran sorridente – isso é bom.

- Acho que é o único aqui que acha isso, touro – disse Máscara da Morte, levantando-se rapidamente – até perdi a fome – e se retirou.

- Trabalhar com crianças... Tsc! – Milo fez uma cara de desagrado, mas quando encarou Camus sorriu de canto – para você está tudo bem, não?

- Qual o problema com isso? – indagou o francês.

- Vai ficar bem mais próximo do seu pupilo...

Camus revirou os olhos e então tomou seu café, pois não estava com vontade de ouvir as reclamações de Milo, não agora que o dia estava apenas começando. Os outros cavaleiros olharam para casal e depois para Camus, sentindo pena dele por causa do ciúme de Milo, mas logo voltaram a pensar em si mesmos.

Depois do café da manhã, que foi servido as 13:00 horas naquele dia. Os cavaleiros começaram a preparar tudo para que quando os novos guerreiros chegassem estivesse tudo pronto.

Os cavaleiros de bronze e de ouro estavam reunidos, almejando que tudo desse certo para que todos fossem embora o quanto antes.

- Somos em 10 cavaleiros – disse Mu – e vocês também, vamos fazer duplas.

- Tudo bem – disse Seiya – quem com quem?

Os cavaleiros se olharam sem ânimo e ficaram em silêncio. Camus foi o primeiro a levantar a mão e chamar por seu pupilo, o que irritou Milo por completo, mas este não disse nada.

- "Pobre Hyoga" – pensou Shun, ao ver o olhar de escorpião sobre ele.

- Afrodite não vai participar? – indagou Jabu.

- Ele saiu do santuário para completar uma missão. No lugar dele está Kanon – disse Saga.

- Droga! Nunca sei quem é quem... – comentou Jabu, olhando para os dois.

Um longo tempo se passou e só sobrou Ikki e Seiya dos de bronze, e Aioria e Kanon dos de ouro. Mas logo foi definido por Aioria, que chamou Seiya, fazendo Ikki olhar para Kanon, que estava com um rosto impassível.

- Vão vir alguns guerreiros, é só treiná-los e pronto. Se algum reclamar morre, isso vai ser por algum tempo então até mais – disse Máscara da Morte, sumindo da frente deles.

Cada dupla ficou junta nos dias seguintes, tentando fazer amizade e conversar de como seria esse treinamento. Algumas se deram muito bem, e outras tiveram grandes problemas, mas nada que não fosse resolvido.

Ikki e Kanon não se falavam muito, e Kanon sempre dava alguma "patada" no cavaleiro de bronze. Nesse momento, os dois estavam sentados embaixo de uma generosa árvore, usufruindo sua sombra.

- Eu dou aulas práticas e você aulas teóricas – disse Ikki.

- Não. Eu dou aulas práticas.

- Por que você? – indagou Ikki, irritado.

- Eu tenho mais experiência.

Ikki se levantou e agarrou o colarinho da camisa de Kanon, puxando-o na sua direção, exibindo um olhar raivoso.

- Vamos decidir isso logo, pois não agüento mais ficar com alguém como você.

- Alguém como eu? – sorriu – então me diga, fênix. Como eu sou?

Ikki engasgou. Ele se perguntava como Kanon tinha o dom de fazer as pessoas engasgarem com suas próprias palavras, mas desta vez não iria deixar barato. Fênix respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Egoísta, egocêntrico, metido, falso, hipócrita e um grande traidor!

Kanon fechou os olhos, como se tivesse engolindo todas aquelas palavras, mas não expressou nada e nem disse. Quando abriu os olhos, Ikki se perdeu naquele olhar, que agora parecia triste.

- "Como... como consegue expressar tanto no olhar? Sempre... como daquela vez" – pensou Ikki, perdido em seus pensamentos.

- Você se esqueceu de algo Ikki...

- Do que? – perguntou perdido.

- Cínico! – disse, sério.

- Sim... – disse baixinho, não tendo mais vontade de atacá-lo com palavras.

Kanon tocou no pulso de Ikki, fechando seus dedos com força na sua pele, fazendo seu osso estralar. Mas ele não o machucava e apenas queria que fênix o soltasse, e ele o logo fez.

- Eu dou aulas teóricas e você práticas. Pronto. Pode ir embora agora, não precisa mais ficar como uma pessoa... como eu – disse, com uma voz rouca e baixa.

O coração de Ikki disparou, ele sentiu vontade de pedir desculpas pela primeira vez em sua vida, mas não teve coragem para tanto. E quando olhou novamente nos olhos de Kanon, este fechou os olhos e encostou a cabeça no tronco da árvore.

- "Vamos, abra os olhos... para eu ver o que está sentindo... abra-os" – implorou Ikki em seus pensamentos.

Ele ficou um tempo olhando para Kanon e quando este abriu os olhos para encará-lo, Ikki teve a certeza que nunca sentiu aquilo em sua vida. Os olhos de Kanon, seu brilho, toda sua intensidade, aquele azul escuro lhe deu a certeza de um sentimento esmagador: solidão.

Tudo parecia tão claro para Ikki. Kanon parecia um livro aberto, seus olhos eram a porta para entrar no seu coração e Ikki tinha a certeza disso agora. E mesmo descobrindo isso, não gostou, pois a visão que estava tendo era desagradável demais. Parecia que Kanon chorava por de trás daquela face impassível, ele era uma pessoa que não tinha ninguém para se apoiar nos momentos difíceis, sem ter ninguém para sorrir, sem ter ninguém para amar ou ser amado.

- Algum problema, fênix? – indagou, não entendo aquele olhar tão caótico que ele lhe mostrava.

- Não – disse firme.

- Por que está me olhando desse jeito?

- Nada... – disse suavemente – me diga Kanon... o que fazia naquela noite?

- Por que quer saber? – indagou incomodado.

- Por que vagava na noite... Por que se aproximou de mim?

Kanon não respondeu e virou a cara para o pôr-do-sol, que fazia o céu ficar todo alaranjado. E ele se perdeu naquele momento tão mágico, tão poético e carregado de emoções, que o pôr-do-sol representava.

- Diga! –disse Ikki, irritado.

- Já chega fênix – disse, levantando-se.

- Fugindo, Kanon? Você me parece um fugitivo... um covarde – disse provocante, olhando para as costas de Kanon que se afastava.

Kanon se virou e disse algo:

- Como se você fosse diferente – e se afastou, tossindo levemente.

- "Talvez sim, Kanon. Mas você... tem mistérios e medos que nunca tive" – pensou, vendo-o se afastar.

Ikki deixou seu corpo cair para trás na grama fofa e gelada, ele podia sentir sua pele coçar por causa do mato e de algumas pedras, mas não se importou e acabou ficando ali quieto, apreciando o céu que estava escurecendo ao passar dos minutos.

Quando viu que estava ficando muito tarde e perderia o jantar, Ikki se levantou e foi até o refeitório, procurando Kanon com os olhos, mas não o achou. Sua atenção estava voltada para ele, e se incomodava com isso às vezes, entretanto parou com seus pensamentos e prestou atenção em seu irmão que lhe contava como Milo era agradável, e que só tinha pose de metido.

- E como é Kanon? – indagou Shun – dizem que ele é mesquinho e...

- Não, ele não é – disse, um pouco irritado.

- Hum... como ele é então?

Ikki pensou um pouco e disse:

- Solitário.

Shun franziu o cenho tentando decifrar o olhar de Ikki, mas acabou ficando quieto ao ver que seu irmão não respondeu a pergunta seguinte, sendo que Andrômeda se perguntava se seu irmão realmente a ouvira.

Após o jantar Ikki ficou caminhando pelo santuário a fim de ter um pouco de paz, já que na casa dos cavaleiros de bronze estava tendo uma discussão entre os cavaleiros e ele não queria participar.

Mesmo tentando fugir da discussão, Ikki podia ouvir na direção que ele ia uma pessoa falando alto, usando alguns palavrões e palavras agressivas. Ikki se aproximou furtivamente, vendo que era Aioria e Kanon.

Aioria gesticulava o tempo todo e reclamava com Kanon, e este apenas ficava com os braços cruzados, ouvindo todas aquelas palavras.

- Você deveria ir embora daqui, pois sabe que não é bem vindo – disse Aioria.

- Sou bem vindo por Athena – disse, secamente.

- Não se incomoda? Os olhares que jogam em cima de você... todos eles. Ninguém fala com você Kanon, apenas Saga, mas ele está se afastando.

- Eu sei quem me olha com os seus olhos Aioria, e sei muito bem de meu irmão. Não preciso que me diga isso todas as vezes que me vê.

- Acho que está precisando de um empurrãozinho para ir embora daqui... – disse, cerrando seus punhos.

Ikki ficou apreensivo ao ver que dali não iria sair coisa boa, mas tudo pareceu piorar quando outro cavaleiro de ouro postou-se atrás de Kanon, que se via cercado agora.

- Além de incomodar os honrados cavaleiros desse santuário, ainda por cima fica espionando os outros, não é mesmo Kanon? – indagou Milo, se aproximando.

- Dois contra um... – sorriu Kanon – só isso?

Milo e Aioria fecharam a cara, eles não pareciam estar brincando. Milo posicionou-se para atacá-lo e sua unha já estava comprida e avermelhada, chamando a atenção de Kanon, que estava tenso, pois dois cavaleiros de ouro não eram brincadeira.

Kanon desviou do soco de Aioria, dando um passo para trás, mas foi um grande erro, pois Milo lhe socou no fígado, fazendo-o cair de joelho no chão. Aioria lhe socou a nuca, fazendo Kanon cair com o rosto no chão.

O corpo de Kanon foi erguido pelas mãos de Milo, que o levantavam pelo cabelo. E agora ele havia virado um saco de pancada dos dois cavaleiros mais jovens.

- O que me diz agora, Kanon? – indagou Milo, sussurrante.

- Fracos... – disse Kanon, num gemido alto.

- Sua presença mancha esse santuário... – disse Aioria, irritado.

Kanon se remexeu, tentando se soltar, entretanto Milo lhe segurava com força. E nesse momento, Ikki saiu do seu lugar, chamando a atenção dos três cavaleiros.

- Saia daqui, Ikki – disse Milo.

- Que covardia – disse Ikki, aproximando-se – dois cavaleiros que se julgam tão dignos de Athena, estão cometendo o crime que ela mais abomina.

- O que quer aqui? – indagou Aioria, deixando Kanon de lado.

Kanon percebeu a distração dos dois cavaleiros e conseguiu se soltar, dando uma forte cotovelada e cabeçada em Milo, fazendo-o cair para trás, e logo em seguida socou o rosto de Aioria, fazendo-o dar algumas passos para trás.

- Saia daqui, fênix – pediu Kanon, exibindo um olhar novo para Ikki, que adorou parar para estudá-lo.

Kanon não estava mais com sua face impassível, ele estava extremamente irritado, o que Ikki adorou ver. Milo e Aioria já se levantaram para dar o troco, mas acalmaram seus ânimos ao ver que Kanon estava elevando seu cosmos e preparando sua técnica mortal para atacá-los.

- Um golpe já visto por um cavaleiro de ouro não poderá fazer efeito novamente – disse Aioria.

- Mesmo? – indagou Kanon, com um sorriso divertido – então desviem! Explosão Galáctica.

Uma grande explosão fez todas as árvores e pedras sumirem dali, fazendo o solo ficar sem vida alguma. Um brilho forte chamou a atenção de todos os cavaleiros do santuário, mas nenhum deles se moveu, pois a maioria sabia o que Milo e Aioria faziam.

Milo e Aioria desviaram de cinqüenta por cento do golpe, mas mesmo assim machucaram-se mortalmente. Kanon ficou parado no meio daquele lugar, olhando para os três corpos estatelados no chão, ele foi andando até Ikki, pegando-o no colo e saindo rapidamente dali.

Ikki acordou de repente, vendo que estava deitado embaixo da mesma árvore daquela tarde e ao seu lado estava Kanon, que parecia bastante machucado, pois sua cabeça não parava de sangrar.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou Ikki, sentando-se rapidamente, mas logo gemeu alto, ao sentir seu corpo travar e seus ossos estralarem.

- Você só tomou uns seis por cento do meu golpe, não se feriu muito. Pode ir para casa, fênix – disse Kanon, secamente. E logo em seguida tossiu levemente.

Ikki olhou para suas costas, vendo que ele estava bastante distante. Ikki se aproximou dele, mas antes que o olhasse por completo, Kanon disse:

- Vá logo, estou sem paciência.

- Você não manda em mim – disse, levantando-se e ficando na frente de Kanon.

O olhar que Kanon lhe deu era penetrante. Tinha muita ira e tristeza ali, e então Ikki olhou para o seu corpo, vendo que havia duas das famosas picadas da agulha scarlat de Milo. E seu corpo estava cheio de hematomas causado pelos socos na velocidade da luz, que Aioria lhe dera.

- Sangrando desse jeito irá morrer – disse Ikki.

- E o que isso tem a ver com você?

- Nada.

- Então suma daqui.

- Não.

Kanon encarou-o com raiva.

- Estou me divertindo com sua fraqueza, que você raramente demonstra. Desculpe, que você nunca demonstrou.

- Não fale como se me conhecesse, fênix. Não sabe nada de mim... agora pare de me provocar ou...

- Ou o quê? Acha que pode fazer algo nessas condições?

- O que quer fênix?

Ikki calou-se finalmente. O que ele realmente queria de Kanon? Não sabia o motivo, mas tinha um prazer indescritível ao olhar para aqueles olhos tão escuros e profundos. E também, queria provocá-lo, queria tirar aquela pose impassível como Aioria e Milo fizeram.

- Nada que lhe interesse, Kanon – mentiu.

- Mesmo? Tudo bem, se você não vai... Eu vou – disse, levantando-se demoradamente, sentindo seu corpo suplicar por descanso.

Ikki ficou olhando por um tempo, com os braços cruzados divertindo-se com a fraqueza do outro, mas quando Kanon fechou os olhos, mostrando sua face pálida, Ikki se alertou e até que fim se tocou ao fato de que Kanon estava perdendo sangue numa velocidade mortal.

- Não se mova... você... – antes que pudesse terminar a frase, Kanon ficou inconsciente e caiu para trás – droga...

O corpo de Kanon foi envolto pelos braços fortes de Ikki, que já corria na direção da enfermaria, que infelizmente ficava um pouco longe dali. O corpo de Kanon não era pequeno e leve, logo seus braços começaram a tremer e perder a força. Mas desistir estava fora de cogitação, e a corrida alucinante continuava até que finalmente chegaram até a enfermaria, onde algumas médicas apareceram para socorrê-lo.

Na sala de espera, não se vinha ninguém, pois era raro um cavaleiro ir a enfermaria. Ikki sentou-se num largo banco de madeira e ficou a olhar o azulejo azul claro da parede, onde um grande relógio de ponteiros marcava a hora.

O tempo passava lento e agonizante. Ikki estava distraído até perceber que um enfermeiro se aproximou dele, com um certo desespero.

- O que foi? – indagou Ikki, levantando-se.

- Ele já está fora de risco, acabou de receber sangue do nosso banco. Mas...

Ikki ficou esperando a frase seguinte, como se fosse uma eternidade. E foi quando ouviu a voz daquele homem novamente, que seu corpo todo se abriu, como se fosse todo ouvidos.

-...Seu coração está lento, sua respiração está difícil e é necessária uma máquina para ajudá-lo. Temos que dar alguns choques às vezes para que seu coração bata com mais força. Eu sinto muito, mas seu estado é delicado.

Ikki ficou paralisado com aquelas palavras, e sentiu vontade de mandar todo aquele lugar para o espaço por causa da raiva que sentia e dos sentimentos que o envolviam, que ele mesmo não os entendia. Mas toda sua ira pareceu cessar, quando a médica se aproximou, dizendo:

- O estado dele é delicado, mas...

- Eu já o informei, doutora Miky – disse o enfermeiro.

- O que lhe disse? – indagou, irritada, pois sabia que aquele rapaz falava além da conta, e que os familiares e amigos dos pacientes não precisavam saber de tudo nos mínimos detalhes.

- Só lhe contei que o paciente precisa descansar – mentiu, sentindo receio do seu julgamento.

A médica olhou para Ikki, que nem notou a discussão. Quando a mão fria e delicada da doutora tocou o ombro de Ikki, este pareceu voltar à realidade e logo em seguida ficou quieto.

- Posso vê-lo? – indagou Ikki.

- Sim – disse ela – me acompanhe.

Os dois passaram por um curto corredor muito arejado, onde muitas plantas envolviam o local, até chegar ao pequeno quarto onde Kanon estava repousando junto a uma máquina que o ajudava a respirar.

- Esta máquina está ajudando-o a...

- Eu sei – interrompeu Ikki, aproximando-se de Kanon.

A médica fechou a cara ao ver que seu enfermeiro havia dito mais que o necessário. E ela logo saiu do quarto, deixando-os a sós, a fim de encontrar o rapaz, para repreendê-lo.

Ao ouvir o baque da porta sendo fechada, Ikki viu-se sozinho naquele quarto com a pessoa que ele menos desejava ficar junto nesses últimos dias. Com passos lentos e vacilantes foi se aproximando, vendo a face pálida de Kanon.

Ikki ergueu sua mão a fim de tocá-lo, mas pára ao ouvir a porta se abrir rapidamente e ver Saga entrando por ela.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou.

- Ele foi atacado...

- Por quem? – indagou, revoltado.

Ikki ia falar, mas Kanon abre a boca soltando um gemido.

- Kanon, o que fizeram com você? – Saga se aproximou, tocando em seu rosto.

- Nada, não se preocupe – disse, baixinho com a voz extremamente rouca. E seu ar saía com dificuldade.

- Me diga... Ikki, quem foi?

Ikki viu-se sem saída, ele olhou para Kanon, que novamente voltou a falar:

- Não foi ninguém, agora deixe as coisas assim.

Saga parecia irritado. Ele tocou na mão fria de seu irmão, sentindo como estava fraco e logo em seguida inclinou seu tronco para frente dando um beijo rápido em sua testa. Ikki ficou presenciando aquela cena, até se ver como um intruso naquele quarto.

- Aonde pensa que vai? – indagou Saga, ao vê-lo se afastando.

- Embora – disse o óbvio.

- Não vai até me contar quem fez isso – disse. E Saga se afastou de Kanon, que tentou segurar sua mão inutilmente, indo na direção de Ikki.

- Saga, pare! – Kanon suplicou, tossindo levemente – me deixe, eu falo o que quiser... quando quiser... não preciso de você... por favor, vá.

Saga parou e olhou para seu irmão que parecia desesperado e isso não era bom para seu estado atual. Gêmeos apenas passou reto por Ikki, parando na porta, dizendo em voz alta:

- Farei o que você desejar. Agora descanse.

Ikki sentiu um alívio quando Saga deixou o quarto, e ao que parece ele não saiu da enfermaria, pois foi até a sala dos médicos a fim de obter informações.

- Ikki... obrigado – disse Kanon, antes de apagar completamente.

Fênix aproximou-se da cama, vendo que Kanon parecia realmente cansado. E ficou ali um tempo indeterminado até que resolveu voltar para casa, pois não se sentia muito bem ali, zelando-o.

A mente de Ikki estava coberta por uma grossa nuvem que impedia de pensar em outra coisa a não ser Kanon. Ele voltou para seu quarto, encontrando seu irmão sentado na sua cama.

- O que faz aqui?

- Preciso de conselhos – disse Shun.

- O que aconteceu? – indagou, fechando a porta e sentando-se numa poltrona.

Shun parecia envergonhado, mas não demorou a falar. Ele gaguejou no começo, mas no final conseguiu formular uma frase.

- Eu acho que gosto de alguém...

- Ótimo, de quem? – indagou curioso.

Um silêncio brutal invadiu o quarto, até Shun gaguejar o nome da pessoa, que para Ikki não foi uma grande surpresa.

- O Hyoga... – disse ele, com a cabeça baixa.

- E você falou para ele o que sente?

Shun ficou paralisado com a compreensão de seu irmão. O maior medo era que Ikki não aceitasse seus sentimentos, para depois fosse falar com Hyoga, pois tinha quase certeza que seus sentimentos eram correspondidos.

- Não... apesar de tudo, tenho medo.

- Apesar de tudo?

- Sim. Acho que ele me corresponde.

- E por que não fala com ele? – indagou sem entender.

- Eu tenho medo do preconceito. Aliás, tenho medo de achar que confundi nossa amizade, tenho medo de perdê-lo – revelou aflito.

Ikki refletiu um pouco e soltou uma leve risada.

- Preconceito? Diga-me, qual cavaleiro desse santuário não se envolve ou já se envolveu com outro homem? Aliás, pare de pensar no julgamento dos outros, pois assim você nunca viverá em paz. Se Hyoga não aceitar seus sentimentos, paciência. Agora se ele lhe recriminar por isso, significa que não era seu amigo realmente.

Shun abriu um largo sorriso e disse:

- Você também não me engana Ikki.

- O que? – não entendeu.

- Diga-me, está apaixonado por alguém?

- Por... Por que diz isso?

- Está tão pensativo nesses dias, e sem contar que quase nunca está em casa. Por acaso é alguém do santuário? – indagou curioso.

O coração de Ikki parou uma batida quando ouviu tudo aquilo, ele olhou para os olhos atenciosos de seu irmão e ficou se perguntando de onde ele havia retirado toda aquela besteira.

- Não estou apaixonado por ninguém – disse finalmente, com tanta certeza que poderia apostar sua vida nisso. No entanto, logo em seguida teve a imagem de Kanon em sua mente, e tudo que disse ou pensava entrou em contradição.

- Ikki, algum problema? – indagou Shun, aproximando-se dele.

- Não nada, me deixe sozinho apenas. E... faça o que tem vontade, creio que será correspondido – disse rapidamente, sem pensar muito em suas palavras, pois o que mais queria no momento era ficar sozinho.

- Obrigado, Ikki – disse Shun, dando um abraço rápido em seu irmão, para logo em seguida sair do quarto.

Ikki podia ouvir a conversa dos garotos do lado de fora, mas não estava com vontade de fazer nada ou falar com ninguém. Ele se levantou e foi andando até sua cama a fim de descansar, mas parou de repente ao ouvir o nome "Kanon". Ele foi andando até a janela, vendo que Seiya e Jabu conversavam em frente à casa. E Ikki apurou sua audição, a fim de ouvir o que diziam.

- Soube que Kanon quase morreu hoje por causa de um ataque desconhecido – disse Jabu.

- Que nada. Eu ouvi alguns cavaleiros de ouro comentando, enquanto eu ia falar com a saori, que Milo e Aioria foram os sorteados a tentar arrancá-lo daqui.

- Mesmo? – indagou Jabu, parecendo surpreso – mas ele não ajudou a todos na batalha de Hades?

Seiya fez uma pausa e disse:

- Mas eu acho que ele fez muitas coisas antes, coisas que ninguém consegue perdoar. E sabe o que eu ouvi também?

- O que?

- Saga, que é a única pessoa que apóia Kanon nesse santuário está sendo levado pela lábia de Shura... – disse, sorridente.

- Shura e Saga? Agora entendo, Shura não irá aceitar que Saga proteja um traidor. Logo Shura, que se diz tão fiel à Deusa. Mas ele fingiu ser um espectro e usou a exclamação de Athena no final.

- No final, mas era uma farsa, então está perdoado. Eu mesmo, não tenho nada contra Kanon, e acho que ele deveria continuar aqui.

Ikki parou de ouvir a conversa, jogando-se na cama. Ele fechou os olhos pensando na situação de Kanon, e surpreendendo-se por estar tão preocupado com ele e com as pessoas que o rodeavam.

**III**

"_Antes de ensinar as pessoas a salvarem sua alma é preciso permitir-lhes viver em condições tais que possam saber que têm uma".  
(São Vicente de Paulo)_

Uma semana havia se passado desde então. O assunto mais comentado era o ataque repentino que feriu Kanon, mas aos poucos todo mundo foi abafando o caso e Kanon se recusava a dizer o que realmente aconteceu.

Era uma manhã clara e o sol fraco insistia em aparecer por entre as nuvens. Era a primeira manha de agosto, onde a chuva não apareceu. Os ventos, porém, eram frio e fortes, fazendo as pessoas saírem agasalhadas de casa.

Kanon havia saído da enfermaria nessa manhã com a ajuda de seu irmão, que já sabia o que havia acontecido, mas não fez nada a pedido de Kanon, que lhe implorou muito por isso.

Os gêmeos saíram logo e Kanon foi repousar na casa de ouro de gêmeos, passando por alguns cavaleiros de ouro, inclusive Aioria, que passava por ali naquele momento, mas nada aconteceu.

Ikki por sua vez ficou observando-os ao longe, sentindo vontade de esganar Aioria, quando este perguntou cinicamente para Kanon se ele havia se recuperado, mas para Saga, que não era nenhum tolo, logo se afastou deixando algumas palavras afiadas para trás.

Quando os gêmeos saíram de sua visão de alcance, Ikki voltou para sua vida. Os novos guerreiros haviam chegado na noite anterior, e Ikki começou a falar para ele como era o santuário. E quando o garoto lhe perguntou do outro mestre que teria, Ikki inventou uma desculpa qualquer.

A manhã passara rápida e Ikki ficou o dia todo com o novo guerreiro que tinha apenas 10 anos de idade e uma curiosidade que atravessava os céus. E fênix teve que usar toda sua paciência para lhe explicar tudo naquele santuário.

- E quando Kanon vai vir? – indagou o garotinho, com seus grandes olhos violeta, que possuíam um brilho enigmático.

- Não sei – disse.

- Ele é forte?

Ikki parou um pouco para pensar e disse:

- Sim.

- Mais forte que você? – indagou, retirando a franja comprida que caiu por seus olhos. Seus cabelos eram curtos e tão pretos quanto a noite.

- Um pouco mais fraco e...

- Que mentira!

Os dois olharam para trás, vendo que Kanon se aproximava deles com uma cara séria e impassível, que deixou o jovem guerreiro um pouco receoso. Ikki apenas sorriu de canto, vendo que Kanon ainda continuava com seu mal humor de sempre.

- Oi, prazer, senhor. Meu nome é Yan e...

- Eu sei quem você é – disse Kanon, interrompendo – agora vamos começar sua aula prática.

O garoto viu Kanon se sentar ao seu lado com um livro grosso nas mãos. Ele olhou desesperado para Ikki, pois tinha medo do olhar frio e duro de Kanon sobre ele.

- Esse é Kanon, cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos, quando seu irmão gêmeo Saga não está presente – disse Ikki, tentando ajudar o garoto – ele lhe dará aulas teóricas e eu práticas. E... – Ikki sorriu – apesar desse olhar de serial killer, ele é uma boa pessoa.

Kanon parou o que estava fazendo e encarou Ikki, exibindo um olhar assustado, o que chamou muita atenção de Ikki que se levantou e foi andando até uma pedra mais distante, sentando-se ali para observar a aula de Kanon, e para dar mais segurança ao garoto.

A aula começou e o garoto pareceu se acalmar, pois Kanon respondia tudo o que ele lhe perguntava, e logo Kanon percebeu que aquele garoto era insaciável por informações e logo teve que ir buscar outros livros para ele ler, pois parecia uma traça devoradora de livros.

Ikki que via ao longe toda aquela situação, ficou surpreso por conhecer um Kanon carinhoso e atencioso.

- "O que mais pode me mostrar, Kanon?" – pensou Ikki, vendo ele sorrindo de leve para o garoto, que fez uma piada intelectual com que Kanon lhe dissera minutos antes.

A noite começou a aparecer furtivamente. O céu antes claro foi tendo tons alaranjados para minutos depois ficar totalmente azulado e cheio de estrelas, e foi nesse momento, que Kanon disse:

- Está vendo as estrelas... amanhã fará sol.

- Mesmo? Que bom, pois eu quero nadar num riacho que os garotos falaram.

- Ah sei – disse Kanon, sem interesse – até amanhã de tarde, pois as manhãs você terá aulas práticas. E se sentir melhor estudando de manhã do que a tarde é só falar.

O garoto fez um "não" com a cabeça e disse:

- Eu gosto de estudar a tarde, pois estou bem acordado.

- Tudo bem. Boa noite – disse, afastando-se.

O garotinho pegou alguns livros nas suas delicadas mãos, vendo como eram pesados, mas mesmo assim os tratou com um cuidado que nenhuma criança jamais teria e saiu dali, acenando para Ikki, que nesse momento observava o vulto de Kanon se afastando.

Fênix correu até Kanon, postando-se em sua frente, quando este não parou quando o chamou. E agora que estava de frente para ele, podia novamente olhar para aqueles olhos que tanto o atraia.

- O que foi, fênix?

- Por que não disse...

- Não disse quem fez isso comigo?

- Sim. Com certeza Athena iria puni-los e...

- E eu ficaria taxado como covarde além de eterno traidor. E isso feriria meu orgulho também – disse secamente.

Parando para pensar nos seus argumentos Ikki lhe deu razão, e pensando por outro lado, ele mesmo iria fazer a mesma coisa.

- Tem razão – disse Ikki.

- Vai ficar mesmo no meu caminho?

- E por que não? – sorriu de canto.

- Ficou muito atrevido nesses tempos, cavaleiro.

- E você muito sensível nesses tempos, cavaleiro.

Os dois se fitaram com certa irritação, e Kanon indagou:

- O que fazia aquela noite?

- Estava andando, e ouvi a discussão.

- Espionando novamente. Tive que levar a culpa por você, quando Milo descobriu.

- Ele... ele descobriu?

- Sim, por isso mesmo juntou-se a Aioria, pois Milo não é de atacar os outros assim. E mais, ele já tinha me julgado há tempos e disse que tanto fazia eu ficar ou não aqui, mas ele parecia realmente irritado naquela noite.

- Por que não faz algo? Por que não se defende? – irritou-se – parece um fantoche nas mãos deles. Um saco de pancada.

Kanon analisou aquelas palavras, e toda aquela irritação para logo dizer:

- Eu faria o mesmo no lugar deles. Eu fui traiçoeiro, até trai Saga. Fui contra minha Deusa, e desejei a morte dos seres humanos. Fui mesquinho, arrogante e mentiroso.

Ikki silenciou-se. Fênix virou as costas e começou a andar, deixando Kanon sem entender.

- O que foi, fênix?

- Você... me irrita! – gritou – é tão... covarde, que me irrita.

- Eu sou covarde? – riu alto – olhe para você, fênix. Sempre tão isolado e só está nesse santuário a pedido de seu irmãozinho caçula.

Ikki parou de repente e voltou com passos largos.

- Como sabe disso?

- Ouvi vocês naquela noite. Ouvi Shun dizendo de como você odeia a solidão, então é por isso que você está sempre grudado a mim e...

- Eu não sou grudado a você!

- Mesmo? Desde aquele dia, você sem perceber ou não passa o tempo todo comigo.

O mundo de Ikki pareceu desabar, ele ficou quieto, pensando naquelas palavras. E logo em seguida lembrou-se das palavras de Shun, que ecoaram por sua mente.

"_Está tão pensativo nesses dias, e sem contar que quase nunca está em casa. Por acaso é alguém do santuário?"._

- Eu não... Preciso de você – disse, finalmente.

- Eu entendo, Ikki.

- Entende?

- Sim. Você quer alguém que lhe faça companhia, que lhe ouça, que lhe entenda, mas... eu acho que procurou a pessoa errada. Se quer se dar bem nesse santuário, faça amizade com pessoas certas.

- Pessoas certas? – indagou, controlando-se para não voar em seu pescoço.

- Sim. Por exemplo, faça amizade com os mais "esquentadinhos", como Milo, Aioria e Shura, depois o resto é fácil. E mais, você...

- Cala a boca... Nunca ouvi alguém dizer tanta besteira. Eu não preciso de amizades para viver aqui.

Kanon sorriu divertido, e comentou:

- É engraçado lhe ver irritado.

- "O que? Ah, desgraçado" – pensou, dando um passo para frente, ficando mais próximo de Kanon, que até deu um passo para trás.

Os dois não disseram mais nada, Kanon havia se divertido o suficiente ao ver de Ikki, que agora mesmo estava pronto para mandá-lo de volta a enfermaria. E foi quando, Kanon inclinou seu tronco para frente e caiu de joelhos no chão, tossindo. Era a mesma tosse daquela noite, e se Ikki prestasse atenção, Kanon sempre estava tossindo.

- O que foi?

- Não me toque – disse rapidamente.

- Precisa voltar à enfermaria, não deveria ter saído tão cedo.

- Não preciso de enfermaria, não... Ikki, eu estou doente.

Aquela palavra entrou nos ouvidos de Ikki e penetrou em sua mente. Ele ficou um tempo tentando entender o que ele lhe disse.

- "Doente? Isso quer dizer que...? Não, não pode ser isso. Todos ficamos doente, Kanon também está... é isso, ele só está sentindo-se mal pela mudança repentina de clima" – pensou, aflito.

Kanon limpou sua boca, por causa o sangue que escorreu por seu queixo. Ikki olhou para o chão vendo uma pequena poça e depois ficou alarmado, tentando obter respostar para tudo aquilo.

- O que você tem?

- Não é nada – disse, erguendo seu tronco. No entanto, sua mão tremia levemente.

- Como assim, não é nada? – gritou, agarrando seus ombros dando-lhe uma leve chacoalhada.

Kanon não respondeu estava atônito demais com que Ikki lhe fazia, e então sentiu uma forte tontura. Ele agarrou-se a Ikki e murmurou algo, que Ikki demorou a decifrar.

- "Me tire daqui" – ele havia dito.

Ikki o pegou, vendo que seu corpo estava mole e correu para fora daquele lugar, onde muitas pessoas passavam. O único lugar mais calmo daquele santuário era seu quarto, e Ikki levou-o até lá, vendo que apenas alguns cavaleiros estavam em seus quartos, mas passou correndo, para que ninguém o perturbasse.

O olhar desesperado de Ikki fez Kanon sorrir, divertido. Fênix foi até o banheiro, procurando alguma coisa que nem mesmo ele sabia o que era e logo voltou para o quarto, vendo que Kanon estava na mesma posição, fitando-o com curiosidade.

- O que está sentindo? Quer alguma coisa?

- Sim... Eu quero dormir. Você poderia fechar as cortinas e trancar a porta, e mais uma coisa, faça o favor de não fazer barulho, sim?

Ikki iria se irritar com ele novamente, mas estava tão assustado que fez imediatamente o que ele mandou, fazendo o quarto ficar escuro. E logo, o anfitrião daquele quarto sentou-se numa poltrona, que ficava no canto do cômodo.

A tosse de Kanon perturbava Ikki, que ficava olhando-o apreensivo, e quando a tosse sumiu o sono de Kanon chegou, levando-o finalmente para o alívio de fênix, que se aproximou da cama, sentando-se ao lado de Kanon. Ele levou sua mão até o abajur, que ficava em cima de uma pequena cômoda ao lado da cama e ascendeu sua luz, para visualizar o rosto de Kanon.

Sentindo um forte impulso, que para Ikki não seria possível descrever, ele levou sua mão até a franja de Kanon, tocando em uma mecha azulada, sentindo sua espessura. E seus dedos deslizaram por sua face, sentindo sua maciez, mas logo se afastou e levantou-se, assustado com o que fazia.

Viu-se perdido naquele quarto, e toda vez que olhava para Kanon se perturbava, sendo assim, saiu dali. Pegou sua chave e trancou a porta por fora, passando reto por Shun e Hyoga que acabaram de sair do quarto.

Quando saiu de casa, Ikki olhou para a janela de seu quarto e depois olhou para o céu estrelado, lembrando-se das palavras de Kanon que o dia seguinte seria ensolarado. E foi então, que percebeu que deixar Kanon sozinho era um grande erro, e acabou voltando. Ele passou novamente por Shun e Hyoga, que acharam estranho seu comportamento, mas Ikki não ficou no corredor tempo suficiente para que fosse bombardeado de perguntas.

Ao entrar no quarto. Ikki vê que Kanon não estava mais na cama e que a porta do banheiro estava entreaberta, ele ascendeu à luz do quarto e correu até o banheiro, tendo uma grande surpresa. Kanon estava nu, embaixo da ducha do seu chuveiro, agarrando-se a torneira para manter-se de pé, enquanto ficava com a cabeça baixa.

As longas mechas azuis caíam por seu dorso, grudando-se a ele. Kanon olhou de canto para Ikki, tendo seu cabelo grudado em seu rosto, impedindo uma visão mais nítida do outro. Mas ele logo abaixou a cabeça de novo, tossindo um pouco.

A água morna caía sobre aquele corpo musculoso, não era exagerado, mas muito bem trabalhado. Seus cabelos com aquele tom azulado tão perfeito entravam em harmonia com sua pele morena, pelo sol da Grécia. Seus braços fortes e definidos, que agora se agarravam à torneira de prata, estavam mais destacados que antes.

O banheiro era comprido e estreito. Tinha um azulejo verde claro, com algumas rosas desenhas em alguns cantos, e o piso era branco e brilhante. Tinha uma pequena pia de mármore com duas torneiras de prata, que brilhavam fortemente. Um espelho pequeno ficava no alto da pia, onde se podia abrir para dar visão a um pequeno armário, onde ficavam coisas simples como: escovas de dente, escovas de cabelos, alguns comprimidos, cortador, cremes para barbear, etc.

Um tapete de borracha ficava no meio do banheiro, entre a pia e o vaso sanitário, que era de vidro, tendo uma cor esverdeada, a mesma que a pia possuía. E apenas alguns buracos em forma de margaridas ficavam no alto para que o ar quente passasse, ou então toda a parede ficaria preta por causa do mofo.

- Seu banheiro é frio – comentou Kanon, com uma voz baixa e rouca.

Ikki fechou a porta atrás dele imediatamente e viu que os furos que havia na parede traziam o vento frio do lado de fora. Ele nunca havia sentido frio ali, mas Kanon deveria ser mais sensível.

Os movimentos de Ikki pararam novamente ao olhar o corpo de Kanon, e este o olhou de canto novamente, incomodado com aquele olhar. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas acabou tossindo e se ajoelhando no chão.

- Você está bem? – indagou, aproximando-se. Ele ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, sentindo as gotas mornas caírem por seu corpo, e quando encostou no braço de Kanon, deu um pulo para trás, assustando-se.

- Está com febre! – disse, tocando em sua testa. E logo em seguida se ergueu e apertou um botão, fazendo a água sair fria, fazendo Kanon gemer e se afastar, sentando-se no chão, encolhendo-se para ficar longe daquelas gotas geladas.

Ao ver aquela cena, que Ikki acabou rindo um pouco, não resistindo. Ele acabou se lembrando de quando Shun ficava com febre e não queria de modo algum tomar um banho gelado ou sair debaixo do cobertor.

Ikki retirou sua regata e sua calça jeans sob o olhar desconfiado de Kanon, que logo percebeu o que ele iria fazer, e se adiantou:

- Não se atreva a tocar em mim.

- Você me envolve nos seus problemas, faz eu trazer você aqui, e agora irá se curar para ir embora logo – disse.

- Eu não te envolvi em nada, você que sempre está me perseguindo.

- Por que você sempre está me chamando!

- Eu te chamo? – indagou irritado – como?

- Naquela noite, no refeitório... E treinamos o mesmo garoto junto. E tenho que sempre cuidar de você, quando está mal. Como quando está bêbado, brigando ou como agora!

Kanon mostrou um olhar enfurecido para Ikki, que sorriu animado com seu próprio sucesso. Ele foi se aproximando de Kanon, puxando-o pelos braços, fazendo seu corpo deslizar pelo chão úmido para debaixo do chuveiro novamente. Ele ainda tentou se esquivar, mas estava debilitado demais por causa do ataque de Aioria e Milo, e também por causa de sua doença.

- Depois disso, você tomará alguma coisa. Eu não tenho remédios aqui, portanto vou buscar – disse, continuando a segurá-lo.

Um tempo depois. Ikki desligou o chuveiro e olhou para Kanon que estava todo encolhido no chão, como se fosse uma criança medrosa. Ele pegou uma toalha e jogou na cabeça de Kanon.

- Não quer que eu te enxugue também, não é?

Kanon se levantou lentamente e deixou a toalha cair no chão, o que a molhou imediatamente, mas felizmente a maior parte da água havia ido para o ralo. Ele pisou em cima da toalha e foi andando até o vaso sanitário.


	2. Parte 2 final

Por Leona-EBM

- Não é para jogar a toalha no chão – disse irritado, vendo que teria que pegar outra. Ikki saiu do banheiro, a fim de buscar outra, mas parou ao ouvir Kanon vomitando.

- "O que ele tem?" – pensou aflito – Kanon, eu vou buscar algo para você. Por que não me diz o que tem?

A resposta não veio, como Ikki esperava. Ele saiu do quarto e trancou a porta, indo até a enfermaria, que ficava perto da casa dos cavaleiros de bronze. Chegando no lugar, pediu um remédio que fosse para febre e tosse, e procurou se informar com o enfermeiro.

- Por acaso isso é para aquele rapaz? – indagou ele, curioso.

- Sim, por que?

- Ah! Acho que esses remédios não vão funcionar.

Ikki que até agora estava entretido em pegar todos os remédios da farmácia parou e olhou para o rapaz, que tinha um sorriso enigmático.

- O que ele tem, você sabe?

O rapaz olhou para os lados e se debruçou no balcão, puxando a cabeça de Ikki na sua direção, fazendo sua boca ficar bem perto de seu ouvido.

- Não diga a ninguém que eu lhe contei, mas eu ouvi o irmão dele conversando com a doutora. E parece que ele tem uma doença muito rara, e que até os ingleses o pegaram para pesquisas, e também não há remédio que o faça parar de sentir dor.

- Ingleses? Ele foi à Inglaterra? Quando?

- Há três meses. Você não morava aqui, não é mesmo?

- Não. Conte-me mais. Como se chama essa doença?

- Os médicos não sabem nada sobre ele, mas estão pensando em dar o nome "Kanon" a doença, por ele ser o primeiro portador dela. E ao que ouvi, parece que ele... Bom, não sei como dizer, mas... Ele pode morrer daqui cinco minutos, como também daqui dez anos ou daqui cinqüenta anos. Dizem que ele pode ter contraído, e dizem que ele tem uma substância estranha no corpo, como se fosse um veneno.

- Mas... mas... como isso... como ela funciona? Como pára ela? – indagou desesperado.

O rapaz respirou fundo, e disse:

- Eu ouvi o coração dele, é fora de série. Ele bate rápido às vezes e depois fica tão lento que é necessário fazer massagem cardíaca. Sua respiração fica acelerada e às vezes lenta demais, sendo necessário fazer inalação. E sem contar que... – pausou.

- Que o que? Diga...

- Ele tosse sangue, mas isso é estranho. E o que me parece, o funcionamento dos seus órgãos é lento, e ele precisa ter uma alimentação leve... sua digestão também é sofrida.

- Como sabe tanto? – indagou curioso – e o que mais sabe? Diga... não tem nada, que possa fazer ele se sentir melhor?

- Morfina.

Ikki engoliu em seco. Ele se afastou do homem, que viu a doutora se aproximando deles, ela olhou desconfiada para o enfermeiro e logo disse:

- Venha a minha sala depois, e se prepare.

O enfermeiro sorriu de canto, parecendo nervoso, e disse:

- Eu odeio médicos que enganam, que falam que está tudo bem. Quando minha irmã faleceu, eu só soube o motivo mais tarde... e que raiva senti, pois não podia ajudar. Odeio médicos que enganam... – disse, mostrando um olhar feroz.

- Er... você tem morfina?

- Sim, espere – disse, pegando uma caixa branca – aqui está. Tem que aplicar a injeção no braço ou nas nádegas, mas como você não tem cara de saber como aplicar, e faça isso nas nádegas, ok? E só uma por dia, não vai dopá-lo! E mais uma coisa, dê isso aqui a ele caso fique muito... Impaciente ou irritado.

O enfermeiro saiu dali rapidamente, e Ikki também, correndo até a sua casa, vendo que na porta de seu quarto estava Seiya, tentando espiar pela fechadura.

- Ikki... quem está ai dentro?

- Não lhe interessa – disse, empurrando Seiya longe, para abrir a porta e entrar novamente, trancando-a.

Ele ascendeu à luz e viu Kanon enrolado ao seu roupão azul claro. Ikki não disse nada, mas Kanon estava com a face muito vermelha, e chegando mais perto, viu que ele estava enrolado a um cobertor bem quente.

- Não adianta me trazer essas pílulas, fênix – disse, tremendo levemente. A sua cabeça latejava de dor e seu estomago revirava sozinho. Seu corpo doía e se arrepiava sozinho.

- Eu sei o que você tem.

Kanon arregalou os olhos, mas logo riu baixinho, dizendo:

- Descobriu que é apenas uma gripe então.

- Não – sorriu triunfante – sei que até foi para Inglaterra por isso, Kanon.

Os olhos de Kanon ficaram arregalados e então abaixou a cabeça, irritado com a informação que Ikki tinha sobre sua saúde. Ele se levantou da cadeira, deixando o cobertor cair no chão.

- Você não sabe nada, nada, ouviu bem? – falou irritado.

- Sim, não sei nada Kanon. Agora vem aqui – disse, mostrando a injeção.

- Não, você não irá colocar isso em mim, cansei dessas malditas agulhas – revelou, indo em direção a porta.

Ikki o puxou pelo braço e o arrastou até a cama. Kanon estava visivelmente fraco, e foi agora que Ikki entendeu o porquê dele apanhar tão feio para Milo e Aioria. Seus movimentos estavam lentos há tempos.

Usando sua força conseguiu segurá-lo, Kanon se remexeu e quando sentiu a picada em sua nádega ficou em silêncio, sentindo aquele líquido invadir seu corpo. E aquilo ardia!

- Pronto. Não sentirá mais dor... – disse, feliz.

Kanon ficou em silêncio por um tempo, até que virou de barriga para cima, vendo o olhar atencioso de Ikki. Ele franziu o cenho e mostrou um olhar irado para Ikki, que teve que segurá-lo, ou então iria receber um soco certeiro na cara.

- Pára com isso seu idiota – gritou Ikki, segurando seus pulsos.

Entretanto, de nada adiantou, pois Kanon começou a chutá-lo com raiva. E vendo que não tinha como acalmá-lo, Ikki se arrastou até a maleta branca, pegando um vidro diferente, pegando alguns ml's para logo depois jogar Kanon novamente na cama. Ikki sentou-se nas suas costas, tentando prendê-lo e logo lhe aplicou no mesmo lugar, sendo menos delicado dessa vez, por causa de sua irritação.

Os movimentos agressivos de Kanon cessaram e ele ficou mole de repente. Ikki o virou de barriga para cima, vendo seu olhar entristecido e ao mesmo tempo irritado. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado na cama e viu, que Kanon respirava tranqüilamente agora.

- O que será isso? – indagou, olhando para o vidrinho – se eu soubesse dele antes, teria usado em você há tempos.

- Isso é um calmante extremamente forte, Ikki. Se me der em quantia errada posso morrer – disse.

Ikki se assustou, ele olhou para o vidro vendo que a dose que colocou era muito forte e depois olhou assustado para Kanon, vendo que ele tentava mover seus braços.

- Não consegue se mexer?

- Nos primeiros segundos não. Mas como você deve ter me dado uma quantia alta... acho que vai demorar mais um pouco.

Ikki ficou olhando atentamente, procurando ver se estava bem, e Kanon acabou sorrindo.

- Só Saga cuida de mim com tanta atenção.

- Hum...

- Por que tanta atenção para uma pessoa "como eu", Ikki?

- Porque sinto que se não o fizesse... acabaria sentindo-me culpado – revelou.

- Ah, está preocupado com o remorso que sentiria. Entendo, quando eu estava bêbado, você sentiu medo que Milo me visse e me batesse. E quando Aioria veio da primeira vez, você nos parou por medo que eu perdesse. E também da vez que Milo e Aioria vieram, você os interrompeu, pois teve a infelicidade de estar ali. E também, quando eu sangrei debaixo da árvore, você teve que me levar à enfermaria... – disse, sorrindo e com um tom sarcástico – e agora, você tem que cuidar de mim após descobrir que posso morrer por um descuido qualquer.

- Dessa eu não sabia – disse Ikki, com um sorriso divertido – então, tem que ter cuidado especial? Interessante, Kanon. O que mais tem a dizer?

Um sorriso desenhou-se nos lábios de Kanon, quando este fechou os olhos. Ikki já estava se acostumando com o jeito dele e não iria explodir de raiva novamente. A arrogância de Kanon não passava de uma muralha, que agora, ele descobriu como escalá-la.

- Me diga. Você pode tomar friagem? Pode comer carne vermelha? Pode ficar em lugares abafados?

- Está gostando de brincar de médico, fênix? – indagou, irritado.

Ele se remexeu na cama e conseguiu com muito esforço se sentar na cama, colocando os braços para trás, para ter apoio e não cair novamente.

- Ai, você não sabe dar injeção, também.

- Não sei? – riu alto.

- Não... Você aplica com muita força, e joga o líquido com tudo!

- Bom, quem sabe da próxima vez... Se você ficar quieto, eu possa ser mais atencioso.

- Não terá próxima vez – disse.

- Mesmo? Como você disse... Eu sempre estou atrás de você, porque você sempre está me chamando – comentou – acho que vou ter que andar com uma mochila de primeiro socorros agora.

- Pare de brincar comigo!

Ikki sorriu. Agora conseguira o que tanto desejava. Kanon sempre o maltratava com palavras para que Ikki se irritasse e fizesse o que ele queria: se afastasse. Mas agora, fênix enfrentava suas frases cheias de sarcasmo e ofensas, e vendo que Kanon não tinha como fugir, mostrando seu verdadeiro "eu", que não era tão terrível assim.

- Brincar de médico... será interessante – disse, vendo Kanon cerrar ainda mais os olhos.

Ikki ficou um bom tempo em silêncio, fitando-o. Sua cabeça se aproximava mais da de Kanon, que se intimidou e acabou deitando novamente. Entretanto, Ikki continuava a olhá-lo e ele mesmo não percebeu o que estava fazendo, e quando se deu conta, acabou se envergonhando.

Os olhos de Kanon não serviam apenas para mostrar seus sentimentos, mas eram atenciosos e observadores, notando a perturbação do outro.

- Está com fome? – indagou, tentando aliviar toda a tensão.

- Não.

- Mesmo?

- Já disse que não.

- Não está mentindo?

- Não! – disse mais alto.

- Nunca pensei que você fosse tão irritado. Pensei que fosse frio como Camus é, aquele ali nunca altera a voz.

Kanon sorriu com o comentário.

- Camus não é assim. Ele é emotivo demais até, mas só com quem consegue quebrar a fortaleza de gelo em volta dele.

- Milo...

- Pois é... Apenas Milo conseguiu tal proeza.

- Cômico – comentou.

- Demais.

- Diga-me... Por que diz que Saga o abandona?

- Eu nunca disse isso – disse.

- Ouvi Aioria dizendo, que Saga está se afastando. E ouvi que Shura está com ele, o que tem isso a ver?

Kanon respirou fundo e não respondeu. Ikki puxou seu queixo em sua direção, e perguntou novamente.

- O que foi agora? Quer que eu conte toda minha vida para você?

Ikki arrumou-se na cama e disse:

- Pode começar agora se quiser.

- Já chega. Está passando dos limites, e se você acha que eu não tenho forças para lhe enfrentar está muito enganado, eu...

- Sim, você tem forças para me matar, eu sei. Agora continue a falar sobre sua vida – disse secamente, deixando Kanon irado.

Ikki ouviu Kanon xingar-lhe de tudo quanto é nome, além de criticá-lo e reclamar de como estava sendo tratado. Mas Ikki estava mais entretido nas expressões que Kanon exibia, nos seus lábios carnudos e vermelhos, nos seus olhos brilhantes e enigmáticos e em como algumas vezes gesticulava com as mãos.

A temperatura do quarto subiu, ou apenas o corpo de Ikki começou a ferver, pois este estava ficando cada vez mais vermelho. Ele tocou no rosto de Kanon, vendo que ele parou de falar, e seus dedos alisaram sua pele, sentindo-a como se fossa a mais bela seda.

Os olhos de Kanon se arregalaram quando Ikki desceu com tudo na sua direção, tomando seus lábios. E Ikki, perturbado, mas ao mesmo tempo saciado, colocou seu corpo em cima do de Kanon enquanto tentava penetrar com sua língua aquela boca tão charmosa. E não demorou a acontecer, quando Kanon a entreabriu um pouco.

A língua de fênix serpenteou para dentro daquela cavidade quente e úmida, sentindo seu corpo se arrepiar por inteiro, quando as mãos de Kanon fecharam-se em seu braço enfiando suas unhas ali. E inexplicavelmente, aquilo o deixou mais desejoso.

Ikki se afastava um pouco para buscar um pouco de ar e deixar Kanon fazer o mesmo, entretanto logo voltava a beijá-lo e invadi-lo com tanto fôlego, que o fez finalmente parar de resistir. E quando a língua relutante de Kanon resolveu se enroscar com a dele, Ikki sorriu e acalmou mais o beijo. O seu coração estava mais acelerado agora, pois sentia as mãos de Kanon soltarem-no.

O beijo poderia durar horas para Ikki, mas Kanon havia tossido um pouco, fazendo-o se afastar um pouco, para ver se não era uma farsa e infelizmente ele tossia mesmo. Ikki saiu de cima de seu corpo e Kanon abriu a boca buscando ar, sentindo sua respiração ficar super acelerada o que fazia seu peito doer, mas não doía tanto, pois havia tomado morfina antes.

Ikki tocou em seus lábios, enquanto olhava Kanon tossir. Ele passou a língua por eles e logo se sentiu um idiota por ter feito aquilo, e logo pensou no verdadeiro motivo de ter feito aquilo. E as conseqüências? Não havia pensado nelas, havia agido por impulso e agora pagaria seu preço.

Estava claro agora o motivo de Ikki sentir-se perturbado quando via Kanon. Ele estava apaixonado por aquele olhar, aqueles lábios e aquela personalidade tão forte que ele tinha. Kanon era lindo, e agora admitia isso. E o engraçado era que não sentia atração alguma por Saga, sendo que eram idênticos.

- "É... Shun me parece que estou com o mesmo problema que você estava, meu irmão" – pensou, angustiado.

Kanon parou de tossir finalmente e olhou para Ikki, temendo que ele lhe matasse novamente do coração ou sufocado. Ele se acalmou e disse:

- Você enlouqueceu?

- Hum... – abaixou a cabeça.

- O que está pensando?

- Eu tentei me controlar mais...

- Quer me sufocar?

- Eu não queria que...

- Acha que meu coração agüenta isso?

- Mas eu queria...

- Não tem nada na cabeça?

- Calma eu...

- O que você...

- Cala a boca, Kanon – gritou irritado – não queria fazer isso, eu tentei me segurar. Acha que quero te matar? Pois bem, isso é o que eu menos quero. Eu quero você sim, aqui, comigo. E não to me importando com mais nada – disse, impulsivo novamente, arrependendo-se logo depois.

Kanon ficou um pouco vermelho, mas foi rápido, pois tornou a ficar quieto. Ele sentia-se desconfortável, como se pudesse ser atacado novamente e não sabia o que iria acontecer.

- Me desculpe... eu agi mal, me desculpe – dizia Ikki, repetitivamente.

Kanon até achou tudo aquilo um sonho. Ikki lhe pedindo desculpas? Ele até riu alto, chamando sua atenção, fazendo fênix sentir-se nervoso.

- É uma criança mesmo – e continuou a rir.

- Uma... Uma criança? – irritou-se. Ao que parecia, Kanon ainda tinha o dom de irritá-lo.

- Pois é. Agora, eu acho que preciso dormir um pouco – disse, fechando os olhos – e espero não acordar acorrentado a cama para suas orgias, fênix.

Ikki ficou quieto, sentindo-se uma criança realmente, tendo medo dos pensamentos de Kanon. E fênix se perguntava se Kanon estava ali por estar debilitado demais ou porque havia realmente gostado. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Ikki em Kanon foi seu mistério e não seria agora que descobriria tudo que se passava naquele coração.

- Pode dormir sossegado – disse Ikki – foi um erro realmente.

- Claro que foi – sorriu cinicamente, e logo em seguida fechou os olhos adormecendo tão rápido que Ikki acabou se assustando.

- "Como foi que você pegou tal doença... e se você tem... então Saga também a tem? Eu preciso falar com ele... preciso!" – pensou, saindo do quarto e o trancando novamente.

Ikki saiu pelo corredor e logo encontrou Shun, que parecia bastante preocupado com os gritos que ouviu em seu quarto.

- Não é nada – disse Ikki.

- Quem está lá?

- Kanon – disse – agora não diga nada a ninguém.

- Por que? O Kanon... ah! Por Athena... – disse, colocando as mãos no rosto.

Ikki não disse mais nada e deixou um irmão abobado para trás. Ele queria falar com Saga e iria fazê-lo agora. Estava indo na direção das doze casas, e logo começou a subir com a permissão dos cavaleiros de ouro, que protegiam as casas de baixo.

Chegando na casa de gêmeos, Saga veio ao seu encontro, mas não disse nada, pois não esperava que Ikki viesse falar com ele. A maioria dos cavaleiros de bronze que subiam sempre iam falar com a Deusa, portanto, estavam acostumados a ter Seiya passeando por suas casas o tempo todo.

- Saga, nós precisamos conversar.

- O que foi?

- Eu sei da doença de Kanon.

Saga assustou-se, mas não disse nada.

- O que ele tem? Como pegou isso? E você também tem essa do... – antes que Ikki terminasse a frase, Saga agarrou-o pelo braço e o arrastou para uma sala.

- Não fale assim. Podem ouvir – disse, fechando a porta da sala e cruzando os braços logo em seguida – então Kanon lhe disse.

- Não, não foi ele, mas isso não importa, não é verdade? Eu quero saber se você também tem essa doença. Se ela é genética.

- Não Ikki, eu não a tenho. Isso significa que Kanon a pegou de algum modo.

- Entendo... e não tem como medicar também, não?

Saga ergueu uma sobrancelha não entendendo como ele sabia tanto, e então respondeu:

- Como sabe tanto? E não, não há medicamento. Às vezes eu o drogo, pois ele fica agressivo demais e quando sente muita dor, que o teimoso não admite sentir, eu dou morfina. Mas...

- Mas? Mas o que?

- Kanon está com essa doença a mais ou menos dois anos, e ao que me parece ele já usava morfina antes e algumas drogas, ele acabou ficando viciado em drogas.

Tudo parecia virar de cabeça para baixo. Kanon um dependente? Aquilo estava ficando cada vez mais preocupante, e o coração de Ikki parecia sangrar todas as vezes que a voz de Saga invadia sua mente.

- A morfina não faz tanto efeito como antes, seu corpo está se acostumando a ela. Por isso ele usa drogas, para se distrair, para se livrar da dor e dos conflitos que vive aqui no santuário.

- Todos caem em cima dele... E de você...

- Ah! Sim, me olham torto também, mas não tanto como Kanon. Consigo viver bem aqui, pois tenho compromissos apenas com a Deusa.

- "E com Shura também" – pensou Ikki, mas não ousou dizer.

- Me diga Ikki, por que veio até mim? Está preocupado com meu irmão?

Ikki sentiu confiança em dizer o que sentia, pois precisava pedir para Saga que deixasse ele tomando conta de Kanon.

- Eu... – respirou fundo – gosto dele – disse finalmente, sem detalhes – e vou cuidar dele.

Se houvesse uma coisa muito parecida entre os gêmeos, Ikki descobriu agora. Era o olhar tão cristalino que ambos tinham, a expressão de Saga foi tão marcante que Ikki até parou para analisá-la, gostando daquele jogo de observação que estava utilizando nesses tempos. Mas diferente de Kanon, Saga continuou com aquele olhar expressivo quando começou a falar.

- Por que acha isso? Não está brincando com ele, está? Eu juro que...

- Não estou brincando, acha que sou esse tipo de homem?

Após um momento de reflexão, Saga disse:

- Não, realmente. Mas fênix, não o machuque... não o faça. E se você puder ajudá-lo eu agradeceria muito, muito mesmo.

- Saga, só tenho mais uma pergunta. Como ele pegou isso? Vocês não têm idéia?

- Kanon acha que sabe, e por saber ele não quer a ajuda da Deusa, por isso não comente com ninguém.

- Não comentar com ninguém? – indagou curioso – eu acho que todos aqui iriam ficar felizes por vê-lo doente...

- Não, esse é o problema. Kanon acha que pegou essa doença nos mares, enquanto era um general marina. E acha que isso foi o pagamento de ir contra Athena e tentar controlar um Deus, portanto, ele disse para mim um dia: "... Eu sei onde aconteceu e como aconteceu, foi tão bobo, mas aconteceu. Foi um pagamento, talvez isso seja o preço por meus pecados e não quero que ninguém interfira. Se for morrer por isso, eu aceitarei, sem mais".

Ikki respirou fundo e olhou para Saga que tinha uma expressão triste. Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas Saga continuou a falar, fazendo-o se calar.

- Ele disse que uma planta no reino dos mares, uma das plantas ali o cortou na nuca um dia, e ele sangrou muito. No entanto, logo estancou a ferida, mas a marca ainda continua.

- Uma planta? – indagou, achando ridículo.

- Sim. E eu já pensei em ir ver a planta e levar para examinar, mas tudo foi destruído naquele lugar, não há vestígios de nada – disse impaciente, sentando-se no sofá vermelho, que ficava perto da porta – uma simples planta, mas era uma das plantas cultivadas no reino dos mares para matar os intrusos. E eu acho que Kanon era muito forte para adoecer e morrer tão cedo. E eu não sei, também pode ser que ela pegou de raspão. Ou não pode ser a planta...

Era um mistério realmente, mas essas informações haviam ajudado Ikki. Ele sorriu e levantou a mão para que Saga parasse de falar, pois parecia que ele iria debulhar-se em lágrimas a qualquer instante, uma cena que ele realmente não queria presenciar. Saga assentiu com a cabeça, e Ikki saiu da sala, dando um tapa em seu ombro.

Quando estava saindo da casa de gêmeos, Ikki encontra Shura entrando. Ele apenas olhou para o cavaleiro de capricórnio, que não entendeu o motivo dele estar ali.

- O que faz aqui? – indagou.

- Nada que seja da sua conta – disse, indo embora.

Shura deu de ombros e foi seguindo o cosmos de Saga pela casa, encontrando-o finalmente, e assustando-se com seu estado.

O vento frio daquela noite bateu nos cabelos de Ikki, ele tinha que ser forte para suportar tudo aquilo. Uma doença não era uma coisa fácil de se lidar, pois não tinha controle, muito menos quando não se sabia do que se tratava.

Chegando na casa dos cavaleiros de bronze, Ikki entrou no seu quarto e se assustou ao ver a janela aberta. Ele olhou para os lados, procurando por Kanon e não o encontrou. Seus olhos pararam no roupão que estava em cima da cama, ele também havia se trocado.

O roupão foi agarrado pelas mãos de Ikki que o levou até suas narinas, aspirando o cheiro daquele homem que lhe deixava louco a cada segundo.

- "Eu sou criança, hein? Deve ter ido buscar suas drogas... e..." – Ikki interrompeu seu pensamento ao ver que aquela droga que o enfermeiro havia lhe dado foi levada por ele – "bem previsível, Kanon".

**IV**

"_Viva intensamente cada minuto da sua vida, porque se você não viver o presente, no futuro só haverá uma certeza: saudades do que não fez"._

_(Oscar Wilde)_

No dia seguinte de manhã, Ikki foi ao refeitório e encontrou Kanon tomando seu café junto ao seu irmão, que lhe olhou de canto quando entrou no lugar. Ikki não fez nada e foi se servir, sentando-se no lugar de sempre.

Após a refeição ele saiu para ir se encontrar com Yan. Quando chegou no lugar marcado, encontrou o garoto sentado com suas roupas de treino, ansioso por mais uma aula prática.

Ikki por sua vez não estava de bom humor. Ele mandou o garoto dar voltas pelo santuário, fazer exercícios e alongamentos. O garoto havia ficado com cansado como ele desejou, mas ainda assim queria aprender um pouco mais de arte marciais.

- Primeiro trabalhe seu corpo, depois lhe ensinarei isso – disse impaciente.

- Sim, senhor – disse, continuando a levantar peso.

A manhã estava indo embora. Ikki levou Yan até o refeitório ensinando-lhe tudo e pedindo para que ele se sentasse com sua turma, e o garotinho o fez, correndo até a mesa dos novos guerreiros.

Ikki viu que Kanon estava saindo do refeitório nesse momento. Ele demorou um pouco, mas logo saiu para segui-lo, escondendo seu cosmos para que ele não percebesse. E o acompanhou até uma cabana de madeira, onde Kanon costumava a dormir quando não queria passar pelas casas zodiacais.

Os olhos atenciosos de Ikki observavam a figura de Kanon mexendo em algumas caixas, e quando viu que ele retirou uma seringa, ele teve a certeza que deveria estar se drogando naquele instante. E Ikki não podia deixar isso acontecer.

A porta da cabana foi aberta de repente e Kanon olhou para Ikki, mostrando um olhar assustado. Como não percebeu a presença dele? Pensava, enquanto olhava os olhos carregados de fúria de fênix.

- Está se drogando, Kanon?

- E o que... você tem com isso? – indagou, levantando-se. Ele retirou a corda que prendia seu braço e colocou a seringa em cima da mesa.

Kanon estava irritado e pelo jeito havia se cansado de ser comandando por Ikki o tempo todo, logo ele que sempre foi independente. Ele tremia violentamente e seus olhos estavam vermelhos, e logo começou a tossir. Ao que parecia aos olhos de Ikki, Kanon estava tendo um ataque.

- "... quando sente muita dor, que o teimoso não admite sentir, eu dou morfina... A morfina não faz tanto efeito como antes, seu corpo está se acostumando a ela" – Ikki lembrou das palavras de Saga ao ver o estado de Kanon.

- Saia daqui agora! – gritou, socando a parece, deixando um buraco nela.

- Sabe que isso não lhe ajudará em nada – disse, apontando para a droga – o que é isso? Heroína?

Kanon não respondeu, ele avançou em Ikki numa velocidade que ele não conseguiu acompanhar e lhe socou o rosto. Ikki cambaleou para trás e pode ver o segundo golpe, e segurou sua mão e depois segurou a outra e o empurrou para trás, fazendo suas costas baterem contra a parede.

Os dois se olhavam tentando prever o movimento do outro. Ikki estava nervoso, ele podia sentir o corpo de Kanon tremer violentamente e seus olhos estavam vermelhos. Iria ficar segurando-o até que ele se acalmasse, mas isso não foi preciso. Kanon teve um ataque de tosses e Ikki o soltou, ajudando-o a se sentar no chão.

- Vai vegetar se tomar essas drogas! Não tem consciência que elas acabarão com você? Você é um idiota mesmo, um grande idiota.

- Cala a boca, cala a boca! – gritou, deitando-se no chão e virando de barriga para cima, para respirar melhor.

- Não vou calar não. Você tem que ouvir... quer morrer antes do tempo, hein? Acha que morrendo vai pagar seus pecados? Você deveria pensar em alguma forma de viver, deveria pensar em uma forma de sentir-se bem consigo mesmo... deveria pedir para Athena lhe curar e...

- CALA A BOCA! Ninguém... ouviu bem? Ninguém sabe nada do que passei ou do que penso, nem mesmo Saga. Eu faço o que sinto o que é certo, e você não precisa se envolver! Saia da minha vida como entrou, rápido e furtivo – disse, tendo um ataque de tosse, mas continuou quando o ataque parou – saia, saia, saia daqui. Não me olhe mais, não fale comigo... não quero ninguém para sentir pena de mim...

Kanon levou um tapa na cara, mas foi de leve, pois Ikki se segurou. Ele fechou sua mão no seu cabelo, torcendo-o com força e controlando sua voz, disse:

- Não percebe que não consigo mais sair da sua vida? Não percebe que me envolvi por completo?

- Eu não me importo de morrer...

- MAS EU ME IMPORTO! – gritou, assustando Kanon, que ficou em silêncio, respeitando aquelas palavras.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- Deixe-me viver então... Por favor.

- Se deixá-lo viver é dar-lhe drogas que te farão esquecer de mim no futuro, drogas que destruíram seus neurônios, que farão você me esquecer...eu não lhe deixarei viver. Não mesmo... se estou sendo egoísta ou não, não importa. Não vou deixar aquilo entrar em seu corpo...

Utilizando seu cosmos, Ikki apontou sua mão na direção daquela maleta cheia de drogas e a fez explodir. Kanon quase teve um infarto ao ver aquilo, mas se controlou, pois sabia que tinha mais em algum lugar.

Kanon foi envolvido por um abraço terno e quente de Ikki. Ele sentia aquele corpo tremer, e perguntou:

- Tem frio, Kanon? Como aquele dia?

- Um pouco – disse.

E então apertou ainda mais o abraço e afundou a sua cabeça na curva de seu pescoço, aspirando o seu cheiro. Eles ficaram ali por um tempo indeterminado até que Kanon caiu mole em seus braços. Ikki o pegou no colo e o pôs em cima da cama com todo o cuidado.

Ikki virou a cabeça de Kanon para o lado, procurando a cicatriz que Saga lhe falara, e quando a viu sentiu vontade de queimá-la, mas conteve-se. Ele a tocou e sentiu como a pele estava fina naquela parte e um pouco elevada, o que lhe arrepiou por inteiro.

- Por que? – indagou Kanon, com uma voz extremamente baixa.

Ikki virou seu rosto, vendo como ele não tinha forças para se mover e abriu um sorriso tão sincero e carregado de sentimentos que Kanon nem precisou de palavras para entender os motivos de seus atos. E fênix, deu um selo em seus lábios, sentindo o gosto amargo.

- Ikki... me vire... de... barriga para baixo – pediu.

Sem entender muito, Ikki o fez e logo teve a resposta. Kanon havia tossido sangue e como estava fraco demais era capaz de morrer sufocado quando o sangue saísse e ficasse em sua boca.

- Quer alguma coisa?

Kanon olhou-o nos olhos e disse:

- Me aplique alguma coisa que eu me sentirei bem melhor.

- Morfina?

- Não. Vê se sobrou algo naquela mala.

- Já disse que aquelas drogas não entrarão em seu corpo – disse irritadíssimo.

- Mas... eu quero!

- Não as terá.

- Não manda em mim.

- Mando sim...

- Desde quando?

- Desde hoje, agora, nesse momento... Saga me deu permissão para cuidar de você.

- Saga? Falou com Saga?

- Ele não lhe contou. Pois bem, eu falei com ele. Ele me contou tudo, você está sob meus cuidados.

Kanon sorriu amarelo e comentou:

- Está gostando de brincar de médico, não é?

- Muito. Nunca pensei que fosse tão divertido – disse, tocando em sua cabeça.

Kanon fechou os olhos e apagou de repente, assustando Ikki. Mas ele logo viu que foi um desmaio e ficou ao lado dele à tarde e a noite toda, esperando que ele acordasse, temendo que ele tivesse dormido para sempre.

E nesse ritmo, três semanas passaram-se rapidamente. Ikki sempre estava junto de Kanon, protegendo-o com todo seu carinho e dedicação e sempre que podia lhe roubava alguns beijos vendo que até mesmo Kanon havia desistido de resistir a ele.

A vida estava ficando mais fácil para Ikki. A solidão era apenas uma lembrança de seu passado, pois os dias eram super agitados e empolgantes. Adorava provocar e brincar com Kanon, e o que mais apreciava era vê-lo ensinar coisas sobre a vida para Yan, notando como ele era sabido das coisas.

Às vezes puxava uma mesa no refeitório para apenas ele e Kanon sentassem, e não se importava com os comentários maldosos dos outros. A inveja caia sobre o casal não confirmado, pois Kanon não havia aceitado-os como namorados ou coisa parecida. O máximo que Kanon disse foi que Ikki era seu médico e não se passou disso.

Nem tudo eram flores. Kanon tinha ataques realmente assustadores, mas Ikki sempre ia a enfermaria se informar com o enfermeiro que havia se tornado grande amigo dele, e também conversava com Saga que ia ajudá-lo, quando ele entrava em estado de choque. E Ikki lhe dava drogas às vezes, pois viu que era perigoso retirá-la totalmente da vida de Kanon, tinha que ir aos poucos, apesar dele sempre querer mais.

Um estudioso. Ikki havia pegado muitos livros de medicina e procurado conversar com muitos médicos e entendidos do assunto, para poder ajudar Kanon a qualquer hora. Ele estava aprendendo muito, mas isso não foi muito bom, pois cada vez mais que entendia do assunto via que Kanon não poderia viver muito, e aquilo o deixava depressivo.

Era um dia bastante quente. Ikki havia dispensado seu pupilo para poder passar a manhã com Kanon, eles estavam sentados na beira de um riacho, vendo algumas crianças nadarem.

Kanon parecia preso àquela visão, e então começou a falar.

- Eu brincava aqui com meu irmão... Nós dois, nos dias quentes.

- Mesmo? – sorriu ao vê-lo comentar algo de seu passado.

- Sim. Eu sempre tentava afogar Saga, mas ele sempre ficava por cima, e me afogava...

Ikki riu baixinho ao ver a cara de deboche de Kanon.

- Eu não me lembro de tentar afogar Shun, mas sempre estava distante das brincadeiras. Acho que era um grande idiota.

- Não, não era. Cada um tem um jeito, você não era um idiota. Só era um irmão super protetor...

- Tem razão – disse, lembrando-se que não brincava com os garotos, mas que vivia junto a eles, sempre os ajudando e tomando conta de seu irmão.

Yan apareceu de repente na frente dos dois, falando alguma coisa que Kanon deu pouca atenção. Ikki ouviu o garoto, pois se não fosse assim, ele iria ficar falando sozinho por horas, pois Ikki não era muito receptivo e Kanon era pior ainda.

- Vá brincar... isso é parte de seu treinamento, e não se esqueça nunca desses dias – disse Kanon – isso é tão importante, quando concentrar seu cosmos ou defender seus sentimentos.

- Ah! Por que? – o indagou, o que já era previsível, pois ele sempre perguntava o motivo de tudo.

- Por que viver não é só batalhar, mas sim... – Kanon não terminou a fala, pois começou a tossir.

Yan já estava acostumado a aquilo e Ikki o fez prometer não contar para ninguém. Kanon se virou para tossir e conseguir respirar ao mesmo tempo, Yan olhou desesperado para Ikki, que não fez nada. O garotinho se aproximou e puxou uma mecha do cabelo de Kanon que caia por seu rosto, para vê-lo melhor.

- Kanon... O senhor está bem?

- Sim... Vai... Brincar... Agora! – disse, parando de tossir.

Ikki viu Yan sair correndo, sempre olhando para trás. Kanon conseguiu se recompor e sentou-se novamente para observar o rio.

- Onde estava?

- Falando que Saga o afogava – comentou, com um sorriso no rosto.

- Ah! Sim... Eram bons tempos – disse.

Ikki olhou-o de canto, e apesar dele ter se acostumado com os ataques, ele sentia como se lhe dessem um soco em seu rosto cada vez que ele tossia. Mas sempre fingia que nada acontecia segundos depois.

- Ikki... vou descansar um pouco – disse, levantando-se.

- Tudo bem – disse, vendo-o se afastar – logo irei até você... – sussurrou em seguida.

Não passou muito tempo e Ikki viu que não conseguia apreciar mais aquele riacho sem Kanon por perto e foi até a cabana, onde Kanon passou a morar definitivamente.

A cabana era feita de cimento e foi reformada aos poucos por alguns empregados de Saga. Era bem pequena e só tinha duas divisões, era um banheiro e uma sala, quarto e cozinha junto. As paredes foram azulejadas de branco e o piso era azul bem claro. Tinha uma grande janela de madeira, igualmente azul.

A cama de solteiro era grande e ficava num canto e ao seu lado tinha um grande sofá, muito fofo e comprido, que pegava quase toda a parede do lugar. Tinha uma mesa de ferro no centro e apenas duas cadeiras, e alguns armários embutidos no teto, que tinha alguns utensílios de cozinha. E por fim, um guarda roupa, que ficava na parede, embutido, que mal ocupava espaço.

Quando entrou no lugar, viu que Kanon estava tomando um chá que ele mesmo havia feito de madrugada. Ikki até experimentou, mas acabou cuspindo ao sentir o gosto amargo.

- Como consegue tomar isso? – indagou, sentando-se no sofá.

- Não sei, mas tomo – disse, fazendo uma careta quando virou todo o copo, sorvendo todo o líquido quente.

Ikki estava falando alguma coisa para Kanon, quando ficou quieto ao encontrar uma seringa embaixo da cama. Ele não disse nada, e viu que Kanon estava de costas para ele. Ele pegou a seringa na mão e ficou irritado, pois havia feito Kanon lhe prometer que não usaria mais drogas.

- "Então era por isso que estava tão calmo..." – pensou.

Kanon olhou para trás, vendo que Ikki ficou quieto demais e viu o que ele havia pegado nas mãos. Ele ficou encostado a pia de metal, esperando o julgamento do outro, mas Ikki não disse nada e saiu da cabana.

Talvez se o espancasse ele parasse de tomar aquelas coisas, mas se o fizesse ele poderia morrer também, pois a cada dia Kanon estava mais fraco. Ikki não tinha como fazer pará-lo com isso e aquilo o deixava maluco.

Fênix deu uma volta rápida pelo santuário e voltou para a cabana, vendo que Kanon estava deitado em sua cama com um olhar perdido. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado, controlando-se. Afinal, Kanon não era nenhuma criança.

- Por que me desobedeceu? Por que mentiu?

- Ikki... eu não consigo – disse – não consigo.

- Pedisse minha ajuda, me procurasse... – disse.

- Se eu o fizesse... acho que enlouqueceria antes. E por que lhe chamaria se você a tiraria de mim.

- Onde está?

- Não vou dizer.

- Onde as colocou? Por favor... – suplicou, tocando em seu rosto, que estava quente – está com febre de novo.

- Eu tenho febre a cada cinco minutos.

- Eu sei, e isso não o ajuda em nada. Por isso. Por isso mesmo, me diga Kanon, por favor, onde está?

Vendo o olhar suplicante de Ikki, Kanon abriu a boca e gaguejou, fazendo nenhum som definido sair. Ele fechou os olhos e buscou forças para falar, soltando uma voz fraca e entristecida.

- Atrás do quadro de flores...

Ikki se levantou e foi até o quadro vendo que havia um buraco ali e um monte de drogas, as mais variadas possíveis. Heroína, craque, maconha, ópio e cocaína.

- Isso aqui é feito de tudo que é ruim – disse – depois que eu li sobre essas drogas, eu até mesmo parei de fumar.

- Que bom – disse Kanon, sinceramente – eu estou... fumando agora.

- Eu percebi pelo seu hálito.

- Vive me roubando beijos, acho que deve ter notado mesmo. Só não entendi o porquê de não ter dado um "chilique" quando descobriu.

Ikki respirou fundo e pegou uma sacola, colocando todas aquelas drogas ali, sob o olhar atento de Kanon.

- Deixe algo... pelo menos. Morfina não faz mais efeito, você sabe disso.

- Eu sei. E eu descobri que tem uma droga mais forte que a morfina e ela não irá lhe tornar um dependente.

- Qual?

- Pancada na cabeça. Se você tiver um ataque, eu lhe deixo inconsciente – disse, olhando para ele.

- Bem típico de você – comentou, tossindo de leve.

Ikki saiu da cabana e destruiu todas aquelas drogas, para logo voltar para Kanon, que estava mexendo em alguns livros.

- O que está fazendo?

- Vendo o que vou ensinar a Yan, hoje.

- Mesmo? Vai dar aula hoje... deixe-o brincar – disse.

Kanon ficou em silêncio analisando o que Ikki lhe disse e então sorriu, fechando o livro. Ele olhou para fênix, que estava próximo a ele, e então levou uma mão até seu rosto, vendo como ele fechou os olhos, sentindo sua leve carícia.

O momento era único. Era a primeira vez que Kanon o tocara assim, sua primeira iniciativa. Ikki até fechou os olhos, para senti-lo melhor, mas logo os abriu, pois gostava de olhá-lo, de mergulhar naquele olhar. E os seus rostos foram se aproximando e seus lábios se uniram, fazendo o coração de Ikki pular de alegria. Não demorou, e Ikki o abraçou e afundou mais o beijo.

- Ikki... Acho que você... Está me cativando, conquistando, me chamando... A cada dia...

- Até quem fim se deu conta disso – disse baixinho, com uma voz rouca. E logo em seguida o beijou.

Seus corpos esfregavam um no outro, exigindo o contato como se fosse a coisa mais importante a se fazer. Seus corações eram um só, pois estavam em uma única e incessante batida, e acompanhando-os, estavam suas respirações aceleradas.

As pernas de Kanon foram abertas com certa impaciência e ansiedade por Ikki, que ficou entre elas, adorando sentir seu membro que já estava despertado raspar por ali, sendo esmagado por aquela pressão que fazia contra o corpo do outro. Uma mão fechou-se no pano da calça de Kanon e logo a puxou para baixo para ser jogada no chão por Ikki, que olhava furiosamente para todas as peças de roupa que escondiam aquele corpo de sua visão.

E voltando a se deitar sobre seu corpo, Ikki buscou seus lábios novamente, sentindo o seu gosto suave, mas logo deixou sua boca de lado e desceu por seu queixo até o pescoço, dando longas lambidas ali, chupando sua pele lentamente, sentindo o gosto salgado invadir sua boca.

O corpo de Kanon tremeu forte quando a mão de Ikki se fechou em seu pênis, ele ainda usava sua cueca e sentia o pano áspero raspar por seu membro, todas as vezes que Ikki o apertava. O pano branco estava ficando mais úmido, e Ikki não agüentava mais esperar.

- Ikki... – Kanon o chamou, mas foi logo calado com um beijo.

- Não diga nada, vou ser cuidadoso – disse, com todo seu carinho, fazendo Kanon relaxar.

- Mas Ikki... você tem camisinha? – indagou.

- Eu... não! – disse, como se aquilo não fosse nada.

- Ikki, eu não vou fazer nada sem camisinha – disse – não sei se posso passar essa doença para você e...

- Eu não me importo.

- Mas eu sim! – disse, sentando-se na cama e o empurrando para trás.

- Eu vou procurar uma... vou comprar... sei lá – disse, levantando-se imediatamente, saindo da cabana como se fosse um foguete.

Ikki procurou pelas lojas da pequena cidade camuflada pelo santuário e não achou nada.

- "Ninguém usa camisinha nessa merda de santuário?" – pensou irritado, sentindo vontade de explodir tudo – "... Ah! Na enfermaria..." – lembrou-se, correndo até lá.

Quando chegou, Ikki correu até o enfermeiro que havia se tornado grande amigo seu.

- Jun eu...

- Boa tarde, Ikki, tudo bom?

- Eu... eu quero uma camisinha.

- O que? – tossiu.

- Camisinha, camisinha... anda logo!

O enfermeiro não se agüentou e começou a rir, para logo em seguida procurar o que Ikki lhe pedia. Ele colocou algumas em cima da mesa.

- Quantas?

- Ah! Me da tudo isso...

- Tudo? Quer matar sua companheira, hein?

Ikki ergueu uma sobrancelha e ficou em silêncio, logo se sentiu constrangido, mas não demonstrou. Ele passou a mão em tudo aquilo e correu novamente até a cabana.

Quando entrou, viu que Kanon estava sentado em cima da pia e estava vestindo sua calça novamente. Ele bebia um pouco de água e estava com as bochechas vermelhas.

- Demorou tão que até perdi o tesão – disse Kanon.

- O... O que? – Ikki estava apavorado.

- Ah! Ikki, você demorou 30 minutos para achar uma camisinha. Qualquer farmácia tem uma, e também podia ter pedido para seus amiguinhos que não são nenhum pouco santo.

- Eu trouxe – disse, jogando os pacotes em cima da mesa.

Kanon engasgou ao ver o tanto de camisinha que ele trouxera, e então sorriu, dizendo num to debochado:

- Mas o que pensa que vai fazer comigo, fênix?

- O que você acha? – indagou, aproximando-se.

- Acho que vai me matar...

- Deixá-lo apagado no máximo – disse.

Ikki parou na sua frente e puxou as pernas de Kanon em sua direção. Ele olhou para cima, vendo que ele ainda estava bebendo água, enquanto alisava suas pernas.

O copo foi deixado de lado na pia e Kanon inclinou-se para frente, puxando os lábios de Ikki, mordendo-os levemente, enquanto sua mão fazia um carinho lento e carinhoso em sua nuca.

Ikki puxou o corpo de Kanon e o pegou no colo, andando com ele até a cama, jogando-o ali com toda a delicadeza que ele podia ter. Ele foi até a mesa e pegou algumas camisinhas e jogou em cima de Kanon, que pegou alguma nas mãos.

- Morango – riu alto – chocolate, que diferente. Vejamos... abacaxi, hum, não gosto de abacaxi.

- Tanto faz – disse Ikki, pegando qualquer uma.

- Ikki...

- Hum?

- Você já fez isso antes? – indagou, já imaginando a resposta.

- Não – disse, meio receoso – e você?

- Não? – riu alto – ai, o que eu estou fazendo? Tirando a pureza de uma criança!

- Não zombe de mim – disse – e você?

Kanon respirou fundo e disse:

- Claro que sim... Aliás, até demais...

- Hum, isso não diz nada – disse, retirando sua regata.

- Tem toda a razão...

Ikki voltou para o meio das pernas de Kanon e arrancou sua roupa rapidamente, vendo que estava mais excitado que antes. E Kanon viu que tudo aquilo estava indo tão rápido, que não duraria muito.

Ele parou os movimentos de Ikki e fez força, fazendo seu corpo ficar sobre o dele. Ikki ficou olhando para aquele peito desnudo o cobrindo por inteiro e não se importou com mais nada, o mundo podia estar sendo destruído lá fora, que ele não se importaria.

A boca de Kanon começou a chupar o pescoço de Ikki, fazendo-o puxar a cabeça de Kanon com mais força. Uma trilha de saliva foi deixada pelo pescoço indo até um mamilo. A língua de quente de Kanon passou por ali, fazendo movimentos circulares para logo depois chupá-lo com força, deixando-o vermelho, para novamente lambê-lo como se tivesse pedindo desculpas por tê-lo machucado. O outro mamilo foi castigado de mesma forma, e o que foi deixado para trás, agora era beliscado pela mão de Kanon.

A calça de Ikki foi retirada lentamente por Kanon, que mantinha a calma, diferente de Ikki que parecia que iria explodir a qualquer instante. A respiração de Ikki estava agitada e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente, chamando a atenção de Kanon, que agora olhava para seu membro que pulsava.

- Acho que não tem problema... não é mesmo? – indagou Kanon, enquanto segurava seu membro.

- Hum... – Ikki nem sabia do que ele falava, apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Kanon inclinou-se para frente, fazendo seu cabelo cobrir toda a cama e a visão que Ikki tinha dele. Fênix se apoiou nos cotovelos para ver melhor, quando Kanon colocou seu membro em sua boca, fazendo gemer alto e abrir mais as pernas. A mão de Ikki foi parar na nuca de Kanon, puxando-o mais para baixo.

E Kanon obedeceu afundando-se ainda mais naquela carne, sentindo seu cheiro, envolvendo-se por completo. Ele chupava seu membro, mas sempre era empurrado para baixo novamente, fazendo-o sair raramente de sua boca para logo em seguida colocá-lo de novo. Os gemidos de Ikki ficaram mais fortes e Kanon se afastou e o olhou, vendo como estava com a face avermelhada.

Uma coisa era certa. Ikki pouco falava e sempre agia. Ele inverteu as posições novamente, ficando por cima de Kanon, que gemeu baixinho ao sentir suas costas baterem contra o colchão.

A mão de Ikki voltou a se fechar naquele membro, que tanto desejou. Ele começou a masturbá-lo rapidamente, chegando a machucá-lo um pouco, mas logo foi se acostumando e se acalmando, ao ver o olhar prazeroso que Kanon lhe dava. Seu tronco foi inclinado para frente e logo o beijou novamente, sentindo a sua respiração acelerada entre o beijo e logo se afastou para deixá-lo respirar melhor.

- Não... – Kanon pediu, quando Ikki fez a menção de colocar o seu membro na boca.

- Por que?

- A mucosa da boca absorve o meu esperma, isso trás doenças também. Se quiser mesmo fazê-lo, tenho que usar camisinha – disse.

- Disso eu não sabia – disse, pegando uma camisinha qualquer e abrindo-a.

- Mas é verdade... Sempre falam "usem camisinha", mas nesse caso também é necessário, por isso muita gente fica doente – disse preocupado.

Ikki colocou a camisinha de qualquer jeito em Kanon que teve que ajudá-lo, ou não iria entrar de jeito nenhum em seu pênis. E quando finalmente foi posta, Ikki fechou sua boca naquele pedaço de carne, sentindo sua excitação aumentar. Ele sentiu a mão de Kanon se fechar no seu cabelo, puxando-o, torcendo-o e foi obedecendo ao ritmo que ele empunha.

O corpo de Kanon tremeu e seus gemidos ficaram cada vez mais altos, e Ikki acelerou os movimentos e sentiu a mão de Kanon quase lhe arrancar o couro cabeludo, e finalmente ele gozou, fazendo seu corpo tremer em fortes espasmos para logo em seguida ficar calmo. Ikki sentou-se e olhou para um Kanon esgotado, tocando em sua cabeça, sentindo-a arder.

O corpo de Kanon foi puxado para cima, Ikki o fez ficar sentado na cama. Ele olhava para aquele rosto maravilhoso, que havia sido esculpido pelos Deuses e o beijou, sentindo um beijo mais forte e molhado por parte de Kanon, que fechou sua mão na coxa de Ikki. Este por sua vez, virou Kanon de barriga para baixo.

- Hum... – Kanon não disse nada, mas não gostou da posição. Ele olhou para trás, vendo que Ikki estava colocando sua camisinha que entrava totalmente desajeitada. Ele pensou em ir ajudá-lo, mas Ikki já havia colocado-a.

Ikki beijou a nuca de Kanon e foi descendo por seu dorso, sentindo como estava suado e tenso. Ele deslizou o dedo por toda sua espinha e depois levou sua mão até a boca de Kanon, que a abriu e deixou aqueles dedos entrarem, e logo os chupou. Ikki poderia ficar ali a tarde toda, mas queria mais, e então puxou sua mão e a deslizou pelas nádegas de Kanon, penetrando-o lentamente com o dedo.

O corpo de Kanon pareceu se fechar, ele ficou tenso e Ikki começou a alisar sua perna com carinho, enquanto enfiava o dedo em seu interior em movimento lentos e circulares, sempre com muito cuidado. Ele ouviu Kanon tossir em um momento, mas ele logo parou e ele voltou ao que fazia.

Outro dedo foi colocado e outro, assim Kanon ficou cada vez mais relaxado. Ele chegou a se movimentar junto com os dedos de Ikki, mas eles logo deixaram seu corpo e a cabeça do membro de Ikki começou pressionar a sua entrada. Kanon olhou para trás e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo e abrindo mais as pernas, permitindo que aquele grande membro invadisse seu corpo.

No início foi lento. Ikki entrava e saia ao ver que estava forçando demais, ele sentia o corpo de Kanon tremer por inteiro e seus gemidos eram roucos e baixos. Mas aos poucos o espaço foi se abrindo e foi passando pelos anéis lentamente, sentindo uma pele macia cobrir seu membro e aconchegá-lo ali. Quando entrou, Ikki não sentiu mais vontade de sair, mas por instinto começou a se mover para frente e para trás, retirando e colocando novamente.

Os gemidos misturavam-se em uma única voz, em um único compasso e em um único momento. Suas respirações estavam aceleradas, mas não estavam tão agitadas como seus corações, que pareciam que iriam entrar em exaustão a qualquer hora.

Não era só sexo, e se fosse isso teria acontecido há tempos. Havia mais que desejo; havia carinho, havia amor e dedicação de um para o outro apesar de nunca falarem ou expressarem com atos. Nesse momento podiam sentir um ao outro como jamais sentiram ou sentiriam se não o fizessem.

Um queria o prazer do outro, era visível. Ikki fechou sua mão no membro de Kanon, masturbando-o enquanto investia nele, desejando ouvir gemidos altos e prazerosos. E quando os ouviu, sorriu e continuou com mais animo e excitação, como se isso ainda fosse possível.

E em um momento, Ikki saiu de dentro de seu corpo, fazendo tudo ficar silencioso. E o corpo de Kanon é virado para cima, fazendo Ikki se perder naquele olhar antes de penetrá-lo de novo. E desta vez sentiu as pernas de Kanon fechar-se em suas costas, o prendendo, fazendo ter a certeza que ele não poderia fugir dali.

- Ahhh... Kanon, eu te desejo tanto – disse, enquanto o olhava.

Kanon sorriu e não disse nada, ele fechou os olhos e abriu mais a boca, gemendo alto, fazendo Ikki mergulhar naquela visão, mas ele parou o que fazia, chamando a atenção do outro, que abriu os olhos o indagando.

- Deixe... os olhos abertos pra mim – pediu, e voltou a mover-se.

Os grandes e brilhantes olhos azuis ficaram presos ao olhar de fogo de Ikki, que agora se sentia satisfeito. Entretanto, tudo iria acabar logo, Kanon gozou novamente, fazendo seu corpo todo ficar tenso e fechado, pressionando o membro de Ikki dentro dele novamente.

- Isso foi bom – comentou Ikki.

- Quer mais? – indagou, forçando seu corpo novamente, fechando-se no membro de Ikki, esmagando-o como ele pediu. Entretanto aquilo doía um pouco, mas estava mais preocupado com o prazer do outro do que qualquer coisa.

Um gemido alto e rouco deixou a garganta de Ikki, quando ele gozou. Ele continuou a deslizar seu membro pelo corpo de Kanon, sentindo o seu gozo lambuzar todo seu membro que estava encoberto pela camisinha. Ele saiu de dentro daquele corpo e se jogou em cima dele.

Kanon respirava pesadamente, mas ele não queria dizer a Ikki que tudo aquilo fora uma loucura e que seu corpo doía por inteiro e que sua respiração estava dificultosa. Ele definitivamente não queria estragar aquele momento.

Ikki deitou-se no colchão e puxou Kanon em cima dele, para que ele cobrisse seu corpo e aquilo foi melhor, pois ele poderia respirar melhor. Ikki falava algumas coisas carinhosas e sentimentais, mas Kanon não as ouvia, a voz de fênix estava longe e ele não conseguia ficar com os olhos abertos.

- "Não... por favor... agora não" – pensava Kanon, desejando manter-se acordado.

- Não concorda? – indagou Ikki.

- Hum, hum – concordou, sem ao menos saber do que ele lhe falava – Ikki...

- O que, foi?

- Vá buscar algo na cozinha, algo doce, eu quero – disse.

Ikki olhou para ele com preguiça e quando viu aqueles olhos suplicantes não entendeu, mas achou que Kanon deveria estar com muita vontade de comer. Ele se levantou dando um beijo longo em seus lábios e se vestiu rapidamente, jogando os contraceptivos fora com muito cuidado.

- Já volto... – disse, saindo correndo, sentindo-se cansado também.

Kanon pegou seu roupão que estava jogado no sofá e o vestiu. Ele correu até o seu armário e pegou uma dose alta de morfina e aplicou nele mesmo sem cuidado algum, pois estava trêmulo demais. E quando o fez, guardou tudo e foi até o banheiro, abraçando o vaso sanitário para vomitar tudo que havia comido o dia todo junto com uma grande dose de sangue.

Ele se jogou no chão e começou a bater a cabeça na parede, tentando aliviar sua dor, não pensando no que fazia, ele simplesmente queria que ela sumisse. Ele correu até seu compartimento secreto, vendo que havia dado todas suas drogas para Ikki, e então começou a enlouquecer sozinho.

O quarto parecia estar girando numa velocidade incrível e interminável. Kanon se arrastou até a cama, forçando seus músculos ao máximo, mas um passo para ele parecia muito esforço. E sem agüentar mais a pressão ele acabou caindo no chão, batendo a cabeça com força e ficando inconsciente logo, balbuciando:

- Perdoe-me... Ikki...

**V**

"_A maior e mais verdadeira prova de amor está contida no ato diário de se aprender a conviver com alguém, doando, recebendo, compreendendo, aceitando, sendo aceito, compartilhando, apoiando, olhando, vivendo e por fim... Amando"._

_(Honore de Balzac)_

Ikki abriu os olhos assustados ao ver Kanon se mexer, mas logo se acalmou, pois viu que ele estava apenas sonhando. Ele olhava para o relógio que ficava na parede, vendo que estava há horas ali dentro.

Ele havia encontrado Kanon no seu quarto na tarde passada e desde então estava ao seu lado na enfermaria. Saga havia aparecido, quando Ikki lhe contou que ele teve uma recaída, mas ele havia ido embora há horas atrás.

- Ikki, quer um café? – indagou Jun, aproximando-se.

- Ah! Vou aceitar – disse, vendo que o rapaz saiu do quarto.

Alguns minutos depois, Jun entrou pelo quarto com uma caneca quente de café.

- Aqui está – disse, entrando em suas mãos.

- Obrigado. Quando será que ele vai acordar?

- Não sei, pode ser que ele não acorde agora, ou daqui alguns anos ou... Nunca mais – disse.

Ikki se assustou com aquelas palavras extremamente duras, entretanto não disse nada, continuando a olhá-lo e dando alguns goles no café quente que lhe foi entregue.

- Eu acho que esse santuário o estressa demais – disse Jun, chamando a atenção de Ikki.

- Estressa?

- Sim. Você não me contou que aqui, ele não é bem vindo?

- Sim...

- Pois bem, isso não faz bem para seu lado emocional. Ele deve sentir-se péssimo.

Ikki parou um pouco para pensar, e disse:

- Kanon sentir-se péssimo porque alguém não lhe olha com um sorriso no rosto?

- Ah, Ikki meu amigo nem todo mundo é feito de aço. E sem contar, que ele está mais sensível... Já que vocês são tão amigos, Por quê não o leva para fora desse santuário, nem que seja por alguns dias?

Jun viu que ele estava perdido em seus pensamentos e sabia que Ikki não era muito de falar também, então logo saiu do quarto, apertando o ombro de Ikki, mostrando o apoio que lhe dava. E quando saiu do quarto fechou a porta.

Ikki se levantou da cadeira e colocou a xícara de café em cima de uma cômoda. Ele se aproximou e tocou na face de Kanon, fechando os olhos imediatamente para se lembrar da sua boca, dos seus toques e de seus gemidos. Sua mão desceu por seu peito indo até seu braço para depois chegar em sua mão, apertando-a.

- Quer sair daqui, Kanon? – indagou, sussurrando. No entanto, não obteve resposta.

Algumas horas passaram-se e Ikki acabou dormindo na cadeira do quarto. Jun passou no quarto para ver se estava tudo bem e acabou cobrindo Ikki com um cobertor xadrez e logo em seguida fechou a janela do quarto, pois começava a garoar.

O jovem enfermeiro olhou para Kanon e se aproximou dele, escutando sua respiração com o ouvido, tocando em seu peito para ver como as batidas de seu coração estavam fracas. Ele se afastou então, e pensando em voz alta disse:

- Infelizmente, você pode não acordar mais... Que doença estranha.

Jun saiu do quarto finalmente, fechando a porta de madeira lentamente, para que não fizesse um barulho sequer. Se fosse em outras condições, Ikki teria acordado no momento que Jun entrasse no quarto, mas estava exausto demais.

Kanon não mostrou nenhum sinal desde então, e acabou ficando internado por quatro dias direto. Ikki ia visitá-lo todos os dias, às vezes levava Yan junto com ele, pois o garoto não parava de lhe encher o saco.

Os dias eram aterrorizantes, mas Ikki não perdia as esperanças. E um dia, para a felicidade dele, Kanon finalmente abriu os olhos.

Era uma noite chuvosa, na verdade uma tempestade caia sobre o santuário naquela noite. Kanon sentou-se de repente na cama e foi andando até a janela, vendo o longo vestido branco que usava, reparando que era aberto atrás.

- Onde estou? – indagou, sentindo como sua voz demorou a sair. Ele deu um passo para trás e percebeu que seus movimentos estavam mais lentos que o comum e seus ossos estralavam a todo instante.

- Boa noite, senhor.

Kanon olhou para a porta, vendo um rapaz moreno com roupas brancas. Ele parecia alegre, e Kanon não entendia muita coisa, e foi então que ele forçou sua memória e lembrou-se de onde estava.

- O senhor teve uma recaída há quatro dias, lembra?

- Ah! – lembrou-se. E como poderia se esquecer daquela tarde maravilhosa que teve ao lado de fênix?

- Eu irei chamar Ikki para...

- Não o chame – disse rápido – não faça isso.

- Mas... ele ficou o tempo todo esperando que acordasse... eu até o proibi de dormir aqui novamente, pois estava ficando cansado.

- "Por isso mesmo não quero... que ele se envolva mais" – pensou Kanon, ignorando o rapaz – onde estão minhas roupas?

Jun foi até um armário e pegou algumas roupas que Saga havia entregado a enfermaria caso Kanon saísse dali. Era uma calça de sarja bege, e uma camiseta de manga comprida azul escura.

- Aqui está – disse jun, intimidado com o olhar daquele homem, que parecia tão dócil enquanto dormia.

Kanon pegou as roupas e ficou olhando para o rapaz que saiu do quarto, sentindo-se um idiota perante aquele homem tão arrogante, na sua opinião. E quando saiu, Kanon retirou aquela camisola e se vestiu rapidamente.

Jun, porém, correu até o telefone e ligou para o quarto de Ikki, avisando-o e dizendo para ele vir rápido. E não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, pois Ikki desligou o telefone na sua cara e saiu correndo de casa.

Kanon passou reto por Jun, que lhe sorriu amarelo. E quando viu que Kanon estava indo embora, ele se aproximou dele, postando-se em sua frente, dizendo:

- O senhor fez o exame?

- Que exame?

- Er... de sangue.

- Não – disse, sem entender.

- Venha cá, quero lhe entregar alguns antibióticos.

- Não preciso disso – disse, dando um passo para frente.

Jun ficou nervoso, mas não saiu de sua frente. Ele sorriu e continuou a tentar enganá-lo.

- Ordens da doutora Miky, ela ficaria furiosa se o senhor fosse embora sem os remédios...

Kanon revirou os olhos, ele estava irritando-se com todo aquele falatório de que não resultaria em absolutamente em nada. Ele deu outro passo para frente, mas Jun tentou manter-se firme, mas isso não foi possível, quando Kanon o empurrou e apesar de estar mais fraco que antes ele ainda continuava ter uma força incrível.

- Senhor... – gritou Jun.

Kanon olhou para trás impaciente, estava pronto para mandar aquele homem para o inferno caso lhe dissesse mais alguma besteira.

- O que foi? – indagou.

- Nada... já consegui o que queria – disse, sorridente, ao ver um Ikki todo ensopado na porta de entrada da enfermaria.

Kanon olhou para trás e depois olhou com fúria para o enfermeiro que tratou de sair correndo dali.

- Onde... onde pensa que vai?

- Para um lugar onde você não estará.

Ikki se aproximou dele e lhe deu um tapa na cara, assustando Kanon. Ele olhou para aquela face assustada e então começou a gritar com ele.

- Acha que vai ser fácil se livrar de mim?

- Não.

- Duvida do que eu sinto?

- Não.

- Está brincando comigo?

- Não.

- Pára de agir sozinho, você não está mais sozinho!

Kanon não respondeu, ele olhou bem nos olhos de fênix e então disse:

- Ikki, eu estou morrendo a cada segundo e não quero levá-lo comigo. Eu irei embora do santuário... e quero que continue aqui. Afinal, você prometeu a seu irmão.

- Ele entenderá...

- Quebrará sua promessa?

- Kanon... seu idiota... não percebe... não percebe? Será que não percebe? Que eu te amo...!

Ao ver a cara de desgosto de Kanon, Ikki sentiu-se mais aliviado. Ele levou sua mão até aquele rosto, que ficou molhado, pois estava todo encharcado por causa da chuva.

- É atração...

- Não é.

- É desejo...

- Não, não é nada disso. Bom, também... mas é mais que isso. Você me entende. Cada cavaleiro faz uma escolha e todos vivem sob aquilo que acha que é certo... e meu coração diz... que é para eu ficar com você.

Eram palavras lindas, tão lindas que os olhos de Kanon acabaram ficando vermelhos. Ele levou sua mão até seu rosto, cobrindo-o, sentindo-se um perfeito idiota ali, mas ele também fazia o que ele achava que era certo e não queria magoá-lo.

- Eu não quero... que você acorde toda noite ouvindo eu ter um ataque. Eu não quero que você sempre tenha que cuidar de mim. Eu não quero que você fique horas sentado em um banco de madeira esperando eu acordar. Eu não quero que você chore. Eu não quero que você sofra. Eu não quero ficar com você, para fazer você criar sentimentos para depois lhe abandonar. Eu não quero lhe isolar do mundo, quando você está apenas conhecendo-o. Eu não quero definitivamente, lhe ver triste... Não entende isso? – disse, com uma voz baixa e chorosa.

Ikki o envolveu com seus braços, e encostou sua cabeça em seu peito. Ele ficou um tempo em silêncio, e disse:

- Mas eu quero! Eu quero tudo isso... Acha que só pode me trazer coisas ruins? Isso é mentira... Você, você fala de você como se fosse uma praga. Mas é a pessoa mais fantástica que eu conheci. Você é tudo que eu quis, eu... amo a pessoa que você é. Uma pessoa como você... com tudo que eu sempre procurei.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Todo o lugar estava silencioso, mas no final de um corredor estava Jun com os olhos cheios de lágrimas ao ouvir declarações tão íntimas e corajosas feitas por ambos.

- Uma pessoa como eu... – riu baixinho – o que você tinha dito naquele dia mesmo? Que eu era arrogante, egoísta... Er... Metido, falso... Traidor, hipócrita e mais uma coisa... O que era mesmo?

- E... Cínico – completou Ikki.

- Ah! É mesmo... E cínico.

- Esse último você que disse.

- Não me lembro disso – disse.

- Foi você que disse...

- Mas você concordou.

- Claro, queria xingá-lo de tudo. Eu era um idiota... não acho mais isso de você.

Kanon parou um instante e o afastou exibindo seus olhos vermelhos, e seus azuis estavam mais brilhantes que nunca.

- Então achava isso mesmo de mim? – indagou, indignado.

- Não! Bem, não tudo. É que eu estava com raiva... e sempre ouvia os outros. Bom... não que eu achasse isso, eu não achava eu...

Kanon lhe deu um beijo rápido, fazendo Ikki calar a boca. E logo em seguida disse:

- Tudo bem, você tem seus momentos, mas geralmente é péssimo com palavras.

- Vamos. Vou te levar para casa – disse, retirando o casaco que usava e andando até a porta, com a mão dada a Kanon.

- Que chuva.

- Está assim desde manhã. Chegando em casa você toma um banho quente.

Kanon ia dizer algo, mas foi puxado por Ikki, que colocou seu casaco em cima da cabeça de Kanon, para protegê-lo. E ele começou a correr na frente, guiando-o, e sempre olhando para trás, para ver se estava tudo bem.

Quando Kanon viu, ele não estava sendo levado para sua cabana, mas sim para a casa dos cavaleiros de bronze, mas ele não disse nada, pois Ikki corria ferozmente. E quando finalmente chegaram, ele respirou fundo e se apoiou nos joelhos para descansar.

- Vamos – disse, puxando Kanon pela mão novamente.

Quando chegaram no último degrau da escada, eles encontram Seiya e Jabu que pareciam estar discutindo, mas eles logo param ao ver Kanon e Ikki os olhando. Mas não puderam olhar muito, pois Ikki logo passou reto por eles, puxando Kanon.

Seiya abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas se calou, pois poderia ser morto se dissesse o que estava pensando no momento. E quando Ikki entrou em seu quarto, ele voltou a discutir com Jabu, mas eles logo fizeram as pazes e trataram de fofocar.

Ao entrarem no quarto, Kanon se sentou na cama, mas Ikki logo o puxou para dentro do banheiro.

- Tome um banho quente – disse, e começou a retirar suas roupas com a ajuda de Kanon.

Quando estava totalmente nu, Ikki o abraçou por trás e beijou sua nuca antes de empurrá-lo até o chuveiro, ligando-o. E rapidamente uma água quente caiu sobre o corpo de Kanon, que relaxou.

Ikki retirou suas roupas e foi até Kanon, abraçando-o embaixo daquela chuva quente. Eles demoraram muito tempo no banho, mas quando saíram, pareciam revitalizados. Kanon foi se deitar, usando um camisetão de Ikki, que chegava até o meio de suas coxas. E fênix estava pegando algumas cobertas no armário para aquecê-los na noite.

Kanon sentiu uma pontada no peito, mas não disse nada. Ele ficou de barriga para baixo e fechou os olhos, como se fosse dormir.

- Está com sono? – indagou, desanimado. Ele pensou que poderia se divertir um pouco como da outra vez.

- Sim. Boa noite.

Ikki se aproximou, retirando algumas mechas de seus cabelos, que ainda estavam úmidas e então mostrou um olhar triste para Kanon, que tentou não olhá-lo mais.

- Está doendo muito?

- Não, vai passar. Descanse.

- Depois de você.

Kanon não respondeu. Ele fechou os olhos e depois de lutar muito acabou dormindo, e vendo que ele finalmente o fez, Ikki deitou-se ao seu lado e dormiu abraçado ao seu corpo.

Na manhã seguinte, Kanon acordou com um barulho alto. Ele se sentou na cama, retirando seus cabelos embaraçados que caíam por seu rosto, para ver a bagunça que estava naquele quarto. Ele demorou a entender o que estava acontecendo até ver as suas roupas empilhadas em cima da cama.

- Mas... O que está acontecendo?

Ikki apareceu na sua frente, quando saiu do banheiro. Ele foi até Kanon e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios para voltar a mexer no seu guarda roupa.

- Nunca pensei que tinha tanta coisa – disse ele.

- Está fazendo as malas? Está indo embora? – indagou, sentindo medo da resposta, mas não demonstrou.

- Sim... – sorriu – estamos.

- Estamos? Desde quando?

- Não disse que queria sair daqui? Então vamos sair... Também estou cansado daqui. Vamos para um lugar calmo.

Kanon se levantou e olhou para Ikki, que não lhe dava atenção. E depois olhou para suas roupas, vendo que só faltava colocar em alguma mala para estar tudo pronto. E as coisas de Ikki pareciam estar prontas também e ao seu ver, ele tinha menos coisas que ele.

- Assim tão de repente. Como? Como viveremos?

- Não se preocupe. Eu já tenho um lugar em mente, só que é meio isolado. Mas eu pretendo comprar um carro logo – disse, distraído.

O canto de um passarinho chama a atenção de Kanon que vai até a janela, vendo que parou de chover, mas o céu ainda continuava nublado. Ele tinha que admitir que queria ir embora daquele santuário, mas não queria isolar Ikki também.

No entanto, fênix pouco se importava com companhias alheias. Logo ele que sempre viveu só. E agora se sentia aliviado por saber que Kanon queria ir embora daquele lugar, mesmo que tivesse prometido para seu irmão que ficaria. Entretanto, havia conversado com Shun quando acordou e ele assentiu feliz com a escolha e os sentimentos de seu irmão mais velho.

Uma hora mais tarde eles foram até o refeitório, onde Saga abraçou seu irmão, dando um beijo em seu rosto para logo lhe falar algumas coisas, que Ikki não ouviu, mas nem se preocupou. Kanon começou a dizer o que faria daqui para frente para seu irmão que assentiu.

Eles comeram bastante e pediram na cozinha para que fizessem um lanche para eles. Ikki tratou de pegar as malas e chamar um táxi para levá-los do santuário até a cidade mais próxima, onde pegariam um trem e depois um ônibus.

A viagem foi cansativa e lenta. Demoraram um dia para chegarem, e quando o fizeram já estava de noite.

Eles foram deixados na beira de uma estrada de pedras. Saga olhou para Ikki, tentando fazê-lo falar onde ele estava lhe levando, mas Ikki não disse. Eles andaram por uma longa trilha que a cada passo ficava mais dificultosa.

- Estamos subindo há horas, Ikki – disse Kanon, respirando fundo.

- Está se sentindo bem? – indagou preocupado – eu carrego essa bolsa.

- Não. Você está carregando minha mala já... Eu estou segurando uma sacola com água Ikki, faça-me o favor! – disse irritado.

Fênix não disse nada e pediu para que Kanon fosse na frente, para observar se ele estava fadigado demais. Mas Kanon se recusou e então continuou a andar na frente, sempre olhando para trás.

Em um momento Kanon aspirou fundo, sentindo um cheiro doce e agradável.

- Que cheiro bom...

- Estamos chegando. É logo ali...

Eles subiram mais e logo começaram a descer tudo que subiram, e aos poucos podiam ver uma casa de madeira ao longe. E então, finalmente chegaram a um lugar plano, onde tinha algumas árvores centenárias, de um verde que chegava a cegar. E o mais maravilhoso naquele lugar era o grande jardim de flores que havia ali. Eram flores de todos os tipos, mas apenas um cheiro forte podia ser sentido.

- Que cheiro é esse?

- Dama da noite. É uma flor, minha favorita – disse.

- O cheiro é muito bom – disse.

- Sim. Eu até dei nome para esse lugar... Chama-se: dama da noite. É onde eu vivia antes de ir ao santuário. E agora será onde viveremos, eu quero que sinta o ar fresco da montanha e o rio é logo ali para você se refrescar...

- É lindo, Ikki. Muito... Perfeito – disse, baixinho.

O lugar parecia ter sido feito por um sopro dos Deuses de tão lindo que era. Nas árvores podiam-se ver flores brancas, com pétalas largas e delicadas que deixavam um aroma doce e bastante agradável, que se espalhava por todo o lugar. Essas flores chamavam-se Dama da Noite e existiam muitas delas ali, chegando a ser uma poluição visual. No entanto, havia mais flores no chão de vários tipos, e o mato verde ameaçava engolir a casa se não fosse cortado imediatamente.

Ikki puxou o braço de Kanon ao ver que ele simplesmente ficou paralisado ao ver o lugar. Sentiu-se vitorioso por agradar o outro, mas tinha que arrumar a casa o quanto antes, pois Kanon precisaria descansar.

- Eu quero ir ao rio – disse Kanon, não se movendo.

- Tudo bem, eu vou entrando – disse, pegando a sacola que Kanon tinha nas mãos e indo até a casa.

Ikki abriu a porta com um empurrão, quase a quebrando e quando entrou viu que tudo estava uma verdadeira baderna. Ele jogou as malas no chão e viu que o piso estava imundo, tinha mato entrando por debaixo do piso de madeira coisa que ele nunca pensou que iria acontecer. As janelas estavam quebradas, porque alguns galhos de árvores bateram, e as paredes estavam empoeiradas e escuras.

- "Por Athena..." – pensou Ikki.

Tinha um lençol em cima da pequena cama de solteiro e quando foi retirado, uma grande cortina de pó apareceu, fazendo fênix tossir levemente.

- Que algazarra!

Ikki olhou para trás vendo o olhar reprovador de Kanon. Ele sentiu um frio na barriga, sentindo medo que ele ficasse irritado ou o chamasse de incompetente.

- Eu não sabia que estava desse jeito. Se eu soubesse eu...

- Shhhh! – pediu Kanon, andando até ele – vamos arrumar tudo isso, sim?

- Sim – disse, perdido no seu olhar.

- Agora você irá varrer todo o chão, sim? – disse, com um olhar tão encantador que Ikki, apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

Kanon sorriu e continuou a usar seu jogo de sedução.

- Depois irá passar um pano em todos os móveis, não é mesmo?

- Sim, depois de varrer... – disse, perdido.

- E depois irá cortar todo o mato... e arrumar uma cama para mim, não é mesmo?

Ikki nem respondeu e saiu dali correndo ou iria agarrar Kanon e não faria mais nada. Ele foi até um pequeno armário, pegando uma judiada vassoura, começando a varrer o chão numa velocidade que era permitida para um cavaleiro. Às vezes, não usava sua força apenas para batalhar, mas também para atividades domésticas.

Quando terminou de varrer a casa, pegou um grande facão e foi cortar todo o mato, irritando-se com os mosquitos e pernilongos que toda hora voavam em seu corpo. Essa havia sido a tarefa mais dura, pois tinha que ficar se abaixando o tempo tudo além de sujar suas mãos.

Enquanto isso, Kanon mexia na cozinha vendo a louça suja, notando uma coisa muito interessante. Naquela casa só havia um par de talheres, um prato, um copo e assim por diante. Ele manteve a calma, sabia que havia um pequeno vilarejo atrás daquela montanha e que iria mandar Ikki comprar coisas urgentemente.

O mato cortado estava espalhado pelo chão de terra, Ikki parou um instante vendo que tinha muito trabalho ainda. Ficou mais de uma hora limpando o quintal e depois que terminou resolveu queimar o mato, usando seu cosmos.

- Finalmente – disse baixinho, entrando em casa.

- Ikki... – chamou-o, vendo aquele olhar cansado. Kanon até teve pena de xingá-lo por tanta imprudência de levá-lo aquele lugar desabitado e sem nada, mas desistiu de repreendê-lo.

- O que foi? – indagou Ikki, vendo que ele ficou quieto.

- Nada... – sorriu amarelo – vai limpar as paredes vai!

- Sim – sorriu animado.

Duas horas mais tarde, Ikki estava jogando todo o lixo em um cesto que havia improvisado. Kanon estava deitado na cama que agora estava menos suja, e não demorou muito a cair no sono.

Quando Ikki entrou viu que Kanon já estava dormindo e achou melhor assim. Ele se aproximou e sentou-se ao seu lado, retirando algumas mechas que estavam no seu rosto, para apreciá-lo melhor.

- Finalmente eu consegui você – disse baixinho, deitando-se encolhido ao seu lado, dormindo.

A noite passou-se e o casal dormiu tranqüilamente, cansados da longa viagem. E quando o sol começou a nascer na linha do horizonte, os pássaros começaram os seus animados cantos. Esses pequenos voadores banhavam-se no rio e brincavam entre si, e os formosos beija-flores envolviam as flores em seus longos bicos.

O sol estava em cima da casa, e estava forte, chegando a queimar quem ficasse por muito tempo exposto. Isso anunciava que já era meio-dia.

Ikki se remexeu na cama e acabou caindo no chão, fazendo um barulho alto. Ele abriu os olhos e começou a se levantar, quando olhou para Kanon, este estava com os olhos semi-abertos e ria baixinho.

- Bom dia – disse ele, sentando-se na cama.

Ikki murmurou algo e foi até o banheiro se lavando, e quando voltou para o quarto, viu que a cama estava arrumada e o melhor de tudo, encontrou Kanon despindo-se.

Com passos lentos Ikki foi se aproximando, desejando abraçar aquele corpo tão atraente, mas quando estava a um passo de concretizar seus planos, Kanon vira-se e diz:

- Vá fazer comprar Ikki de fênix! – disse - não tem louça e nem comida. Aliás, compre panos, toalhas, lençóis e comida, entende?

- Ah... sim – disse desanimado.

- Eu tenho dinheiro ali na bolsa – disse – quem imaginaria que um cavaleiro ganharia tanto por mês, não é mesmo? – comentou, sorridente.

- É... – concordou sem muito entusiasmo e pegou o seu próprio dinheiro, saindo de casa.

E nesse ritmo dois meses passaram-se. A casa estava impecável e reformada. O grande jardim estava cada dia mais bonito e vivo, sendo o ponto de encontro de todos os pássaros da região, além de borboletas e infelizmente, de outros insetos também.

Kanon passava menos mal naquele lugar. Tinha dias que nem tossia ou dava algum ataque, mas eram dias raros e muito felizes para ambos, principalmente para Ikki, que parecia sentir a sua dor. Às vezes Kanon dormia dias direto sem ao menos se mexer na cama, assustando Ikki, que sempre chamava o médico local, mesmo sabendo que não adiantaria. Entretanto, Kanon sempre acordava sem saber que havia dormido tanto.

Nenhum dos dois em todo esse tempo achou que poderia ser feliz dessa maneira, mas a vida mostrou-lhes que tudo mudava e que coisas novas e sentimentos novos apareciam de repente, fazendo tudo que uma pessoa sonhava ou pensava mudar.

**VI**

_Há uma pessoa que com o olhar me toca  
E mesmo quando tento fugir  
Entrelaçada nos teus braços me encontro.  
E tento não dizer que ele é meu mundo,  
Mas o faço inevitavelmente, me engolfo num profundo oceano de imagens.  
Congelo teu reflexo em minha mente.  
Tento pousar meus olhos em outra direção  
E quando me perco, encontro-me voltado num beijo...  
E como sempre, meu anjo  
Resgata-me dos meus medos,  
E me leva para o mundo dos sonhos._

_(Rafael – Karine Rangel)_

Ikki não era mais um garoto, estava com vinte e três anos agora e tinha certeza do que queria, e havia amadurecido também. Seus sentimentos para com Kanon era cada dia mais forte, chegando a assustá-lo de vez em quando.

E quanto a Kanon, este estava mais calmo e feliz do que nunca. Às vezes recebia a visita de seu querido irmão Saga e saia com ele, para se divertir, entretanto, sempre voltava o quanto antes para Ikki. E sua doença não havia sumido e muito menos regredido, a cada dia era mais fácil ele ter um ataque. Kanon não dependia tanto das drogas como antes, mas tinha dias que ficava violento demais as exigindo. Dias raros, felizmente.

A casa antes de madeira, agora era de cimento e muito maior do que antes. Ela tinha dois andares e um carro na garagem, que era o grande bichinho de estimação de Ikki. E Kanon havia começado a criar cães, agora ele tinha cinco e os adorava.

Shun e Hyoga os visitavam às vezes, eles ainda estavam juntos e pareciam se gostar bastante, apesar das incontáveis brigas que tinham. Tinha dias que Shun aparecia ali e ficava por lá durante semanas a fim de fugir um pouco do estresse do santuário.

E hoje era um dia quente, mas úmido por causa das incontáveis chuvas que caíram. Era o dia 15 de agosto, e Ikki iria completar vinte e quatro anos.

Kanon havia preparado alguma coisa especial, e este sabia cozinhar magnificamente bem. E quando Ikki descobriu esse dom especial acabou ficando cada vez mais apaixonado.

Ikki estava dormindo quando uma mão leve tocou seu rosto, ele sorriu e agarrou aquela mão de olhos fechados, beijando-a, mas logo parou ao ouvir a voz de kanon dizer:

- Pode ir parando com isso!

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que era seu irmão Shun que o acordava e Kanon estava ao seu lado com os braços cruzados. Ikki sentou-se na cama de repente e logo recebeu um abraço de seu irmão, que dizia:

- Feliz aniversário, irmão!

- Feliz aniversário foguetinho! – disse Kanon. "Foguetinho" era um apelido carinhoso que Kanon havia lhe dado.

Ikki abraçou seu irmão e logo se afastou dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Kanon para logo em seguida abraçá-lo, dizendo baixinho em seu ouvido:

- Bom dia, meu amor.

- Bom dia – disse Kanon, alegre.

Os três foram até a cozinha onde estava Hyoga, que cumprimentou Ikki à distância, pois ele mesmo não era muito sociável e Ikki também não mostrava se importar.

Teve um almoço especial naquele dia, e um bolo logo em seguida. Ikki estava animado, mas queria passar o dia apenas com Kanon, queria usar e se aproveitar de seu corpo, e percebendo a necessidade do casal Shun e Hyoga acabaram indo embora.

- Durmam aqui – disse Kanon, vendo ambos se despedindo.

- Não, temos o que fazer – disse Hyoga – mas muito obrigado pelo convite. Vamos voltar mês que vêm.

- Sim. Mês que vem pode preparar que vou vir para cá – disse Shun, abraçando seu irmão.

- Podem vir – disse Ikki.

E depois de se despedirem, Ikki olhou para Kanon e indagou:

- Por onde começar?

- Lavando a louça? – sugeriu, vendo um olhar feroz para cima dele.

Ikki abraçou-o pela cintura e foi andando até a pia, encostando Kanon ali e depois começou a beijá-lo, apalpá-lo, explorando todos os lugares tão bem conhecidos, provocando e arrepiando aquele corpo.

E caíram no chão de pedra matando mais um dia de amor, aquecendo seus corpos tão apaixonados.

Já era noite e ambos estavam deitados na cama, conversando sobre diversas coisas, planejando uma viajem para um lugar com mar, para poderem se divertir. Afinal, eles não viam muitas pessoas e aquilo os deixavam meio malucos de vez em quando.

E nesse mesmo mês eles arrumaram suas malas e viajaram, voltando rapidamente para receberem Shun, que viria na semana seguinte.

Ikki estava sentado na mesa da cozinha com um olhar entristecido, mas logo mudou sua cara ao ouvir uma batida na porta, ele estava tão distraído que nem teve a capacidade de perceber o cosmos de seu irmão menor.

Levantando-se ele foi até a porta, recebendo-o. Eles se abraçaram e Ikki o ajudou a colocar uma pequena mala cor de abóbora para dentro, e percebeu que Hyoga não veio junto.

- Onde está Hyoga?

- Não quis vir... – disse, com um olhar baixo.

- Brigaram de novo?

- Ah, sim – disse, não querendo entrar no assunto.

Ikki apenas respirou bem fundo, e sentou-se novamente na cadeira.

- E Kanon? – indagou, olhando ao redor.

- Dormindo...

- Ah! Depois eu o vejo então – disse, sorridente – ele deve estar cansado.

Ikki fechou os olhos, virando a cabeça para o outro lado. Shun percebeu a atitude nada discreta de seu irmão e viu que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo, ele se aproximou e tocou em seu rosto, chamando sua atenção.

- O que aconteceu?

- Ele não acorda faz tempo... – desabafou – o máximo que ele dormiu até hoje foram sete dias, e quando isso aconteceu eu fiquei desesperado. Mas... quando ele dormia, eu esperava que ele acordasse dentro desses sete dias, e ele sempre acordava antes me deixando esperançoso... mas agora...

Shun arregalou os olhos e indagou:

- Há quanto tempo ele...

- Quinze dias... – disse – e ele não se move. Eu já apliquei soro nele, mas ele não se move... não se move! Nada! – disse mais alto, batendo com a mão na mesa.

Shun se assustou e então ficou entristecido, abraçando-o ternamente, dizendo baixinho:

- Ele te ama e vai acordar para você.

- Quando? Quando isso vai acontecer?

- Eu não sei, mas Kanon é forte não é mesmo?

- Sim... eu estou tão assustado...

Os olhos de Shun arregalaram-se ao ver seu irmão chorar e agarrá-lo com força, desabafando. E ele apenas ficou quieto, sentindo sua dor que passou ser sua dor também, desejando que Kanon acordasse.

- Hei. Vamos fazer assim, eu vou embora quando ele acordar.

- Obrigado... – disse baixinho.

- Já chamou o médico? Ele precisa de medicação, não é? E cuidados com o corpo, que não pode ficar muito tempo parado.

- Já sei tudo isso, Shun. Estudei bastante só para cuidar dele.

E desde esse dia, Shun passou a morar naquela casa. E ele ajudava Ikki se distrair e o retirava do quarto, pois fênix ficava horas sentado ao lado de Kanon, olhando-o esperando que ele acordasse. Tinha vezes, que ele achava que Kanon se movia e ficava louco, mas era tudo fruto de sua imaginação.

E nesse ritmo lento e agonizante, passou-se um mês. E a cada dia o coração de Ikki ia se fechando e ficando cada vez mais frio e duro, entretanto, Shun sempre estava ali para ajudá-lo a não enlouquecer, apesar de Ikki ter o expulsado de casa algumas vezes.

- Ikki... você precisa comer – disse Shun. Era tarde da noite, e estava um dia frio e chuvoso. A casa parecia tremer com os fortes ventos, mas nada tão preocupante.

- Não quero.

- Ikki, você está cada vez mais magro... e...

- Cala boca – gritou – deixe-me sozinho!

Shun engoliu em seco e saiu do quarto, fechando a porta, olhando seu irmão deitar a cabeça na barriga de Kanon.

A mão de Ikki fechou numa mecha de seu cabelo azulado, sentindo sua maciez. Ele havia se lembrado que o médico sugeriu que ele rapasse a cabeça de Kanon para cuidar dele melhor, mas havia recusado isso. E quando o médico insistiu, Ikki acabou expulsando-o de casa.

O mundo parecia estar cada vez mais perdido e a vida tão bela começava a se tornar um inferno. No entanto, Ikki não havia sido iludido, ele sabia que Kanon estava doente, e sabia que ele podia ficar nesse estado, mas o amava demais para largá-lo.

Ikki se assustou ao sentir a mão de Kanon se mover, ele se levantou e olhou para ele, vendo seus olhos se abrirem lentamente.

- Kanon! Kanon! – gritou, beijando seu rosto – finalmente, finalmente!  
- Ikki... – disse seu nome, com uma voz tão fraca, que não se passou de um sussurro pouco audível.

- Como está se sentindo? – indagou, feliz.

- Que horas são?

- São... oito horas – disse.

- Nossa... dormi tudo isso. Só me deitei um pouco e já dormi até as oito – comentou, baixinho, não entendo o porquê de sua voz não sair.

Ikki fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

- Kanon... você dormiu muito.

- Eu sei. Mas ainda estou com sono, já que está de noite vou dormir mais – sorriu.

- Não, por favor... não durma mais.

- Por que? Não quer fazer o jantar? – brincou.

- Não. Kanon, você... dormiu mais de um mês...

Kanon arregalou os olhos e logo os fechou, sentindo-se mal com tudo aquilo e bastante surpreso também. Ele pensou em um monte de coisas dolorosas, mas jamais iria dizer para Ikki que estava morrendo, isso seria muito egoísmo.

- Eu... senti tanto medo – disse Ikki, choroso, abraçando-o.

Os braços de Kanon envolveram seu dorso, sentindo toda a dor de fênix. Ele apenas começou a chorar junto com ele, sentindo como seu corpo estava cansado, sentindo vontade de dormir novamente, mas não tinha coragem para tanto.

- Prometo não te assustar mais – disse, temendo que não cumprisse.

- Promete? – indagou, erguendo seu olhar cheio de lágrimas.

- Prometo. E se acaso eu quebrar essa promessa eu quero que você me deixe.

- Não diga isso – gritou – eu morro junto, mas não te deixo!

- Ah! Ikki... eu te amo tanto, isso é tão doloroso. Perdoe-me.

- Não tem o que perdoar, desde o começo eu sabia que iria ser assim. E eu aceitei isso, e sou feliz assim.

Os olhos de Kanon brilharam e então abraçou Ikki e o beijou, fechando os olhos, dizendo baixinho:

- Me deixe acordado, tenho medo de dormir...

- Está cansado. Deite, e eu deitarei ao seu lado.

Kanon sorriu, ele ficou conversando com Ikki, tentando manter-se acordado, mas acabou dormindo e Ikki o fez logo em seguida, agarrando seu corpo frágil, aspirando seu doce aroma.

Shun havia entrado no quarto ao ouvir seu irmão gritar, mas ele não interrompeu o casal. Quando ele viu que ambos dormindo, acabou chorando baixinho, pensando:

- "Espero que não durmam para sempre".

**Fim**

Essa história mostra até uma pessoa pode ir por outra, até onde uma pessoa pode suportar. Mostra medos e desafios que tememos, mas que a vida nos coloca a prova sem ao menos nos avisar. O amor está acima de qualquer coisa dificultosa, e apenas ele poderia abraçar qualquer dor ou solidão.

Esta fanfiction foi feita para Miky minha amiga secreta. Ela pediu vários casais, mas os dois primeiros casais pedidos foram Ikki x Hades e Ikki x Kanon. Eu não conseguiria fazer algo com Hades, pois já iria imaginar o Shun no meio.

Eu nunca fiz uma fanfiction desse jeito. Eu até fiquei com um nó na garganta quando terminei, e pensar que eu iria fazer um final muito triste. Mas eu deixei um final aberto a vários finais, e cabe ao leitor escolher o que acontece logo em seguida.

Eu não sei se está OOC, mas eu tentei fazer o máximo possível. Kanon é bastante sério e Ikki também, sendo que precisaria de algo mais para envolvê-los.

Não fiz muitos lemons, pois minha amiga secreta parece não gostar muito. Eu não sei, pois nunca tive a oportunidade de conversar com ela, mas eu fiz apenas um para não encher a fanfiction. Mas se fosse livre, creio que eu faria uns quatro lemons.

Eu espero que tenham gostado do título, que é o nome da flor favorita de Ikki, que é um das flores que eu adoro também. E que tenham gostado da minha narração, e perdoem-me pelos erros.

Miky eu espero que você tenha gostado da fanfiction.

1/9/2006

Leona-EBM


End file.
